


Treibsand

by janiex98



Category: The 100, The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Bisexual Clarke, Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Freundschaft, Liebe, M/M, Multi, Nearly Everyone is Gay, Pansexual Bellamy, Roadtrip, Verlust, and monty and harper are just as soft and pure as in the show, as flashbacks, because gay is okay, bellamy hatte viele ONS, bellarke AU, es werden flashbacks vorkommen, haha - Freeform, ich hoffe ich kriege es hin den Smut zu schreiben, inspirert bei einem Buch welches ich gerade lese, jackson and miller are in a relationship, like together together, octavia and nyilah live together, raven and murphy hate each other but fuck sometimes, reisen - Freeform, sie werden Nacktbaden gehen okay, slowburn, slowburn Bellarke, the 100 au, there will be a little bit clexa in it, umgang mit verlust, weltreise
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiex98/pseuds/janiex98
Summary: (BELLARKE AU) Clarke hat ihre große Liebe und Bellamy seine beste Freundin Lexa bei einem Autounfall verloren. Beide, die sich vorher nur verhasst angesehen hatten, müssen nun zusammen halten, um über diesen schrecklichen Verlust hinwegzukommen.Clarke findet eine Liste in ihrer und Lexas gemeinsamen Wohnung, auf der Lexa Dinge draufgeschrieben hat, die sie noch unbedingt machen möchte. Kurzerhand entscheidet sich Clarke, diese Liste zusammen mit Bellamy abzuarbeiten und so lernen sich die beiden nach und nach besser kennen.  Hass--> Freundschaft --> Liebe





	1. Prolog

Normal. Der Tag an dem Clarke Griffin's Leben sich schlagartig veränderte begann unspektakulär und routiniert und hätte dieser schicksalhafte Tag nicht so geendet, wie er geendet hatte, hätte sich Clarke wohl ganz sicher nicht an diesen Tag erinnert, geschweige denn daran, was sie gemacht hatte.  
Doch jetzt erinnerte sie sich an jedes kleinste Detail.  
An ihren Handyklingelton, der sie früh am morgen weckte, der ironischer Weise "I'm a survivor" hieß und den Clarke sich erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit heruntergeladen hatte, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, dass er als Soundtrack für den neuen Tomb Raider Film dienen würde. Lexa und Sie hatten vorgehabt ihn sich möglichst bald anzuschauen, da beide Filme mit starken unabhängigen weiblichen Hauptrollen über alles liebten; aber dadurch, dass sie beide in den letzten Wochen einfach zu viel um die Ohren hatten, waren sie noch nicht dazu gekommen. Und das würden sie auch nie. 

Sie erinnerte sich außerdem an den kleinen weißschwarzen Jack Russel Terrier den sie auf dem Hinweg zum Institute of Design, die Universität die sie besuchte, gestreichelt hatte und wie rau sich seine kleine rosane Zunge auf ihrer Hand angefühlt hatte. 

Doch obwohl Clarke sich an dies alles erinnern konnte, wurde dieser normale Tag von dem Abend überschattet. Der Abend der alles veränderte. Der Handyanruf der alles veränderte. Bellamy's dunkle Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung, die sie erst einmal kaum verstand, da er kaum einen vollständigen Satz herausbrachte durch sein ihr ewig nachklingenden Schluchzen und seinen lauten schnellen Atemzügen.  
Die Stimme, die ihr mitteilte, dass Lexa- die Liebe ihres Lebens-, um 17:53 Uhr ihr Leben auf einem kalten Operationstisch verlor, geblendet vom Licht der runden Lampen über ihr; völlig alleine. _**All living beings die alone. All living beings die alone. All living beings die alone.**_ Lexa starb alleine.  
Ohne, dass ihr jemand die zarten Hände hielt. Ohne, dass sie die Möglichkeit hatte, sich zu verabschieden.  
Sie und Clarken hatten sich vor etwa drei Monaten einmal über berühmte Abschiedsworte unterhalten und über diese philosophiert, aber auch über manche lustig gemacht.  
Clarke wusste nicht, woran Lexa gedacht hatte, bevor sie von einem roten leicht verrosteten Pick-Up gerammt wurde und wenig später im Krankenhaus starb.  
Sie wusste nicht, welche letzten Worte ihre vollen Lippen formten, ohne zu wissen, dass diese die letzten sein würden, die sie aussprach.  
"Liebe dich, Baby", war der letzte Satz den Clarke von ihrer Freundin hörte, bevor diese das letzte Mal ihre gemeinsame Wohnung verließ und mal wieder ihren Haustürschlüssel auf der im Flur stehenden Kommode vergaß.  
Sie beide hatten sich in ihrer etwa drei Jahre langen Beziehung einen Spaß daraus gemacht, sich die blödesten, klischeehaftesten oder kreativsten Spitznamen zu geben und haben sich über Paare, die diese mit voller Ernsthaftigkeit benutzen, insgeheim lustig gemacht. Doch eigentlich hatten beide diese Spitznamen irgendwie auch gemocht und was aus reiner Belustigung begann, wurde zur Routine.

Clarke hatte Lexa an einem Samstagnachmittag im Oktober vor drei Jahren kennengelernt. Bei einem Poetry Slam Abend von Amateuren, die noch nicht bekannt genug waren, um auf einer größeren Bühne zu stehen. Clarke war damals mit der S-Bahn zu der Bar "Polis" gefahren, in der diese Auftritte stattfanden, inspiriert durch ein Buch von Colleen Hoover, in dem der männliche Charakter an Poetry Slam Abenden teilnahm und seine Texte mit solcher Tiefe und Ehrlichkeit vortrug, dass sich der weibliche Charakter nur noch mehr ihn in verliebte.  
Niemals hätte Clarke gedacht, dass sie selber dort jemanden kennenlernen würde, denn sie war eher getrieben von ihrer Liebe zu guten Texten, Metaphern und den tiefgehenden Geschichten anderer ihr fremden Menschen dorthin gekommen.  
Sie hatte eine Ablenkung gebraucht, denn kurz zuvor hatte sich heraus gestellt, dass ihr erster fester Freund Finn mit ihr seine eigentliche feste Freundin Raven betrug und sie so zur Mitschuldigen eines gebrochenen Herzens machte. Raven hatte ihr diesen Vorfall allerdings nicht übel genommen, sondern versuchte eher ihren Herzschmerz durch flüchtige Männerbekanntschaften verblassen zu lassen und freundete sich nebenbei noch mit Clarke an. 

Lexa war als vorletzte auf die Bühne getreten, mit einem stählernen eindringlichen Blick, der Clarke direkt in die Augen zu schauen schien und ihr eine Gänsehaut verschaffte. Wie gefesselt hatte Clarke fasziniert auf die Lippen dieses fremden Mädchens geschaut und hatte jedes ihrer Worte förmlich in sich aufgesogen.  
Diese Worte die den menschlichen Körper auf eine künstlerische Weise beschrieb.  
Diese Worte die ihren inneren Stimmen eine eigene Stimme verlieh.  
Diese Worte, die übers Erwachsenwerden redeten.  
Und über die eigene Sexualität und Identität mit abwechselnd samtiger und harten Stimme sprachen, mit denen sich Clarke selber vollkommen identifizieren konnte. 

Vielleicht war es nicht unbedingt Liebe auf den ersten Blick, aber es war verdammt nah dran.  
Clarke wusste sofort, sie musste diesen Menschen kennenlernen und nur wenige Wochen später waren sie und Lexa schon fest zusammen gewesen und konnten die Finger nicht voneinander lassen. Haut an Haut. Nerv an Nerv. Seele an Seele.  
Und nun, Verlust. Und dieser ständig anhaltener brennende Schmerz, der sie von innen aufzufressen schien und ihr das Gefühl gab, keine Luft zu bekommen.  
Die oxygene Photosynthese der vielen unterschiedichen Pflanzen, die Lexa so geliebt hatte, half Clarke nicht beim Atmen, 

denn _**.es.war.nicht.Sauerstoff.den.sie.brauchte.  
**_


	2. Die Beerdigung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy und Clarke treffen sich auf der Beerdigung von Lexa und sind auf ihre eigene spezielle Art füreinander da.

Während der Planung der Beerdigung fühlte sich Clarke taub und hatte das Gefühl das Konzept der Zeit komplett verloren zu haben. Ihre Arme bewegten sich mechanisch, als sie nach dem Telefonhörer griff, um die nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen und ein gutes Bestattungsunternehmen anzuheuern. Clarke bereute es nie mit Lexa darüber geredet zu haben, wie sie bestattet werden wollte, aber sie hätte ja auch nicht wissen können, wie nötig sie diese Information später brauchen würde.  
Letztendlich entschied sich Clarke für eine Baumbestattung, da Lexa immer ein naturverbundener Mensch gewesen war.  
Clarke selber bezeichnete sich als Atheist. Sie glaube nicht an eine höhere Macht, nicht an einen Gott und selbst nicht an die Existenz einer Seele.  
Menschen funktionierten nur durch die Neuronenvernetzungen im Gehirn, die ihnen ein "Selbstgefühl" vorgaukelten und ihnen die Illusion gaben, dass überlegenste Lebewesen auf dem Planeten Erde zu sein.  
Clarke war schon immer Realistin gewesen, ab und zu leicht zynisch, aber auch ein Mensch, der sich gut in andere Menschen reinversetzen konnte und so leicht soziale Kontakte knüpfen konnte.  
Lexa war das genaue Gegenteil; zwar war sie schon immer wie Clarke eine praktische Denkerin gewesen, die selten impulsiv handelte und alles genau durchplanen musste, um das Gefühl von Kontrolle aufrechtzuerhalten, aber sie hatte auch weitaus mehr Schwierigkeiten als Clarke gehabt, Kontakte zu knüpfen. Lexa hatte oft auf Andere kalt und emotionslos gewirkt, aber je mehr man sie kennenlernte, desto mehr öffnete sie sich und gab alles in ihr aufgestaute und verborgene frei, selbst ihre Schwächen, die sie so verzweifelt versucht hatte zu verstecken. In diesem Aspekt ähnelten sich Clarke und Lexa. Sie beide hatten Angst vor emotionaler Nähe, und davor, abhängig von einer Person zu sein.  
Deshalb hatte Lexa nur eine kleine Anzahl von Menschen, denen sie nahe stand, aber dafür waren es alles tiefgehende Freundschaften und keine oberflächlichen.  
Da war Gustus, der Pfarrer der Gemeinde ihrer Stadt. Anders als Clarke hatte Lexa immer Halt in ihren christlichen Glauben gehabt, was Clarke anfangs leicht eingeschüchtert hatte, aber zum Glück war Lexa eine Person die den Glauben oder Nicht-Glauben anderer akzeptierte und der es egal war, ob ihre feste Freundin den selben Glauben teilte wie sie.

Da war Indra, die sie auf dem Hamburger Christoffer Street Day vor einigen Jahren kennengelernt hatte, eine selbstbewusste junge Frau, die laut für ihre eigene Meinung einstand und sich von absolut niemanden etwas gefallen ließ. Vor ihr hatten die Leute Respekt, denn sie war das Feuer und die anderen die Streichhölzer, eingesperrt in ihrer kleinen Schachtel, bis Indra in ihnen die Rebellion auslöste und sie entzündete. 

 

Und dann war da noch Bellamy. Bellamy Blake. Lexa's bester Freund.  
Clarke war es noch immer schleierhaft, warum ausgerechnet Bellamy Lexa's bester Freund gewesen war, denn sie selber konnte ihn nicht ausstehen.  
Er hatte sie immer von oben herab behandelt und durch seine Vorurteile in jedem Satz, den sie ausgesprochen hatte, nach Fehlern gesucht, damit er sie weiterhin verurteilen konnte. Und Clarke mochte eigentlich jeden, doch Menschen wie Bellamy Blake, die alles dafür taten, damit sie sich schlecht fühlte, mochte sie nicht. Sie hatte etwas gegen Menschen, die etwas gegen sie hatten und ihr dies auch deutlich zu spüren gaben.  
Lexa hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass Bellamy seine Gründe hatte, sie so zu behandeln, aber das dies seine Geschichte zu erzählen war und nicht ihre;  
doch Clarke bezweifelte, dass es irgendetwas gab, was sein Verhalten ihr gegenüber rechtfertigte.  
Bellamy Blake war im selben Hochhaus wie Lexa aufgewachsen. Im selben Stockwerk. Beide Haustüren sich gegenüber stehend. Als sie sich kennenlernten, war Bellamy sieben Jahre alt und Lexa Sechs.  
Eines Tages fand Bellamy einen kleinen Hund vor deren Haustür, der keinen Besitzer zu haben schien und obwohl keine Haustüre im Haus erlaubt waren, nahm er den Hund mit in seine Wohnung. Doch gerade als er seine Wohnung mit dem Hund im Schlepptau betreten wollte, hörte er das Knarzen einer Tür hinter sich, erschrak und wirbelte schlagartig herum. Und da stand Lexa mit schiefgelegten Kopf, einem verwirrten Blick und einem nutellaverschmierten Mund. Als sie den Hund sah, verzogen sich ihre Lippen zu einem aufrichtigen Lächeln und sie näherte sich Bellamy um den Hund anschließend zu streicheln. "Komm", forderte sie den schwarzgelockten Jungen auf und zeigte in die Richtung ihrer Wohnung. "Meine Eltern sind nicht zu Hause. Wir könnten ihn in meinem Zimmer verstecken."  
Und das taten sie dann auch. Sie bauten sich eine kleine Höhle aus Decken und Kissen um darin mit dem Hund zu spielen und sich zu verstecken und wurden Freunde. Der Gestank von Urin brachte ihre Eltern aber dazu schnell dahinterzukommen und Lexa wegen der vom Hund verursachten Pfütze auf dem neuen Teppich anzuschreien. Am selben Tag hatte sich der rechtmäßige Besitzer bei ihnen gemeldet und hatte seinen Hund an sich genommen, was Lexa in Tränen ausbrechen ließ und Bellamy dazu brachte, sie zu trösten.  
Seit diesem Tag waren die beiden unzertrennlich gewesen, weshalb Clarke sich meistens in ihr Schlafzimmer verzog, wenn Bellamy Lexa in ihrer Wohnung besuchte. 

 

Am Tag der Beerdigung war es, passend zur Stimmung der wenigen Trauergäste, regnerisch, und Clarke sank bei jedem ihre Schritte über den Friedhof in die matschige Erde hinein. Als sie dem am Rand stehenden roten Backsteingebäude näher kam, musste sie feststellen, dass es nicht gerade wie eine normale Kirche aussah, sondern nur wie ein rechteckiger Klotz mit Buntglasfenstern.  
Sie hatte sich weder etwas festliches, noch etwas schwarzens angezogen, sondern trug eine normale Jeans und den grünen Kapuzenpullover, der Lexa gehört hatte und der immer noch nach ihr roch.  
Lexa hätte nicht gewollt, dass alle in schwarzen Kleidern oder Anzügen kamen mit ihren tränenbenetzten Gesichtern. Aber trotzdem bereute Clarke sich nicht etwas anderes angezogen zu haben, denn nun stach sie wie ein bunter Vogel unter den Gästen hervor, und Aufmerksamkeit war gerade das letzte was sie wollte. Alle Gäste kamen mit einem Partner oder Partnerin oder mindestens einem Familienmitglied; nur Clarke kam allein. Denn die Überreste ihrer bei sonstigen Events Begleitung, waren verstaut in der biologisch abbaubaren Urne die beim beleuchteten Altar stand. Wie deprimierend. Suchend und überfordert sah sie sich nach einem geeigneten Platz um, der ihr die Möglichkeit bat, in der Menge besser untergehen zu können. Die Stimmen der Gäste und die Geräusche ihrer Schritte waren viel zu laut, aber gleichzeitig auch dumpf und unverständlich und alles was Clarke gerade wollte, war sich wie ein Embryo ganz klein zu machen und sich auf einer der weißen Kirchenbänke zusammenzurollen und sich in dem riesigen Kapuzenpulli zu verstecken, sodass niemand sie mehr ansehen konnte. Stattdessen setzte sie sich kurzerhand auf eine der hintersten Bänke ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten und versuchte stetig weiterzuatmen und nicht in Panik zu verfallen. Ihre Schultern bebten und sie fürchtete, dass ihr Körper durch die Vibrationen in Stücke gerissen würde. Sie bemerkte erst, dass ihr unaufhörlich Trännen übers Gesicht liefen, als eine große kräftige Hand ihre nahm und sie drückte. Sie sah nicht auf, sondern hielt ihren Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und drückte zurück und konzentrierte sich auf den festen Druck und das Gefühl von Haut auf Haut um nicht den Hang zur Realität zu verlieren, während sie von heftigen Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt wurde. Ihr Schluchzer waren leise, denn sie war noch nie eine laute Weinerin gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl, sie würde die Stille um sich herum zerschneiden, obwohl jeder weiter redete und nicht auf sie achtete; nur die Person neben ihr gab ihr Halt und hielt den dünnen Faden an dem sie noch hing, der der sie vorm Durchdrehen und dem kompletten Zusammenbruch bewahrte und an dem sie sich verzweifelt klammerte, fest und gab ihr Zeit zum Trauern.  
Clarke hatte keine Rede vorbereitet, denn wie John Green es in seinem Büchern geschrieben hatte: Beerdigungen sind nicht für den Toten, sondern für die Lebenden.  
Und Clarke wollte keine ihrer kostbaren Erinnerungen an Lexa an anderen weitergeben, denn  
diese gehörten ihr und Lexa allein.  
Die Rede von Gustus, dem Pfarrer, schenkte sie keine Beachtung und auch den anderen Reden hörte sie nicht zu. Clarke konzentrierte sich nur aufs Zählen in ihrem Kopf, darauf, dass sie gleich wieder nach Hause gehen konnte und das alles hinter sich lassen konnte.  
Sie wollte nur hier weg.  
Aber insgeheim wusste sie, dass es nicht so einfach war. Ihr Zuhause war ohne Lexa kein Zuhause mehr. Und die Baumbestattung war weitaus teurer gewesen als erwartet, da nur wenige Friedhöfe diese Art von Bestattung anboten. Clarke hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie die Wohnung weiterhin finanzieren sollte, da sich sie und Lexa die Kosten geteilt hatten und sie schon damals kaum über die Runden kamen.  
Obwohl sie in diesem Moment nur alleine sein wollte, hatte sie auch schreckliche Angst davor. Wenn die Urne unter den Baumwurzeln verschwand, würde alles zur Realität werden. Und wenn Clarke dann alleine ihre gemeinsame Wohnung betreten würde, wäre es wie ein Eimer mit eiskaltem Wasser über dem Kopf geschüttet zu bekommen, denn augenblicklich würde alles Geschehene erneut auf sie einprasseln und die Erkenntnis, dass sie nun alleine war, würde sie wie die scharfe Klinge eines Schwertes zerschneiden.  
Clarke schaute auf ihre inzwischen verschwitzte Hand, die die Hand des Fremden immer noch umklammert hielt und ließ diese los. Die Hand des Fremden war an einigen Stellen fast weiß, da Clarke durchs Festklammern die Blutszufuhr aufgehalten hatte; doch nun kam wieder Röte in dessen Hand.  
"Tut mir wirklich leid", flüsterte sie mit vom Weinen heisernen Stimme und erschrak, denn sie hatte die letzten Tage kaum gesprochen und ihre Stimme kam ihr nun seltsam fremd vor.  
"Alles gut. Ich glaube wir beide brauchten diesen Halt.", hörte sie eine ihr allzu bekannten Stimme sagen. Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch und sie schaute direkt in die braunen Augen von niemand anderen als Bellamy Blake. Auch sein Gesicht war vom Weinen geschwollen und seine Haare waren unfrisiert und fielen in wilden Locken über seinen Kopf und sein Gesicht. Zum ersten Mal fielen Clarke die Sommersprossen in seinem Gesicht auf und seine langen schwarzen Wimpern in denen immer noch Tropfen vergossener Tränen waren. Genauso wie sie, sah er aus, als hätte er seit Tagen nicht geschlafen, was an seinen starken Augenringen und seinen rot geschwollenen Augen zu erkennen war. "Warum wirkst du so überrascht mich hier zu sehen, Princess? Glaubst du ich würde nicht zu der Beerdigung meiner besten Freundin kommen? Dieses Ereignis darf ich auf keinen Fall verpassen", seine freudlose Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.  
"Nein, es überrascht mich nicht. Genauso wenig wie deine Taktlosigkeit und dein Versuch mit Humor und Sarkasmus deine Trauer zu verbergen", antworte sie.  
"Das ist der einzige und beste Weg mit Trauer und negativen Gefühlen umzugehen, vielleicht solltest du es mal versuchen."  
"Wow, hat dir das deine Therapeutin gesagt? Tut mir leid, aber diesmal passe ich."  
"Nein, dass war Seite 7 Absatz 2 im Verlustbewältigungsratgeber, den ich gerade lese."  
"Haha. Es überrascht mich, dass du überhaupt lesen kannst."  
"Warum? Weil ich in anderen Kreisen als du aufgewachsen bin, Princess?"  
Natürlich musste Bellamy wieder ihre Herkunft aus reichem Hause erwähnen, so wie er es immer machte. Aber tatsächlich lenkte sie die Unterhaltung zwischen ihr und Bellamy auf positive Weise ab und gab ihr das Gefühl von Vertrautem und Normalität.  
Sie schaute ihn genervt an und glaubte ein trauriges Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sich bilden zu sehen.  
Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sie das Gefühl, er würde sich genauso wie sie von Lexas Tod ablenken, indem er mit ihr sprach. Die Stimme des anderen zu hören, war ihre noch bestehende Verbindung zu Lexa und in diesem Moment fühlten sich sowohl Bellamy als auch Clarke einander auf seltsame Weise verbunden.  
Die richtige Bestattung nach dem Gottesdienst ging vergleichsweise schnell vorbei und hier draußen bekam sie auch weitaus besser Luft, als innen in der stickigen Kirche.  
Ein Mann stand mit einer brennenden Laterne und der Urne im Arm neben dem von Clarke ausgewählten Baum, sagte ein paar Worte und ließ die Urne dann zwischen den Wurzeln des Baumes verschwinden. Clarke fühlte sich seltsam emotionslos, als sie dort stand, und sie spürte auch nicht die herbstliche Kälte, die ihr das Gesicht streichelte.  
Stumm starte sie auf die Stelle, unter der die Urne verschwunden war und bemerkte erst, als sie aufsah, dass sie und Bellamy die einzigen waren, die noch hier standen.  
Als sie hochsah, hatte Bellamy schon seinen intensiven Blick auf sie gerichtet und veranlagte Clarke dazu, ihre Arme um ihren Körper zu schlingen, als habe sie Angst, sie würde sonst auseinanderbrechen. Anscheinend schlussfolgerte Bellamy daraus, dass sie fror und zog seine Jacke ohne lange Überlegung aus und reichte sie ihr. "Danke", flüsterte Clarke und meinte es aufrichtig.  
"Nicht der Rede wert", flüsterte Bellamy zurück und presste die Lippen zusammen.  
Eine Weile lang schwiegen beide, doch es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, indem beide in ihren Erinnerungen schwelgten und die Außenwelt ausblendeten.  
Dann brach Bellamy das Schweigen. "Weißt du, es ist komisch. Vor ein paar Tagen fiel mir so vieles ein, was ich ihr noch sagen wollte. So vieles, was ich bereute, ihr nie gesagt zu haben. Und jetzt stehe ich hier und es fällt mir nichts ein. Es kommt mir einfach so sinnlos vor. Sie ist weg und kein Wort wird daran etwas ändern."  
Clarke nickte und verstand genau was er meinte. "Es ist irgendwie makaber daran zu denken, wie recycelbar wir Menschen doch sind. Wir kommen aus der Natur und werden wieder zur Natur. Wir werden von Würmern zerfressen und dienen als ökologischen Dünger für die Umwelt, was uns zum ersten Mal in unserem Leben zu etwas Nützlichen macht und unserer Existenz einen Sinn verleiht."  
"Wow", Bellamy hüstelte leicht. "Du bist wahrscheinlich total die Stimmungskanone auf Partys, oder?"  
"Ich würde die Beerdigung nun nicht wirklich als Party bezeichnen, und wenn doch, als eine ziemlich schlechte. Aber ich kann dir versichern, dass wenn ich genügend Alkohol intus habe, bin ich tatsächlich eine ziemliche Stimmungskanone."  
Bellamy schmunzelte und hielt ihr ohne ein Wort eine grüne schon halbleere Sektflasche hingegen.  
Clarke zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Wo hast du denn die her?"  
"Habe ich in meiner coolen Fahrradtasche versteckt", er zeigte demonstrativ auf die auf dem Boden liegenden schwarzen Tasche. "Ich glaube ohne den hätte ich es heute nicht ausgehalten."  
"Das ist wirklich eine richtig coole Fahrradtasche", erwiderte Clarke im ironischen Unterton und nahm Bellamy die Flasche aus der Hand. "Genau das brauche ich jetzt, danke."  
Schweigend beobachtete Bellamy Clarke während sie ein paar große Schlucke nahm und nahm dann wieder die Flasche an sich. Dabei schreiften sich ihre Hände für einen kurzen Moment und diese kurze hauchzarte Berührung beruhigte Clarke, genauso wie die sie im inneren wärmende Flüssigkeit, die sie gerade runterschluckte.  
Für die nächste halbe Stunden standen Bellamy and Clarke nah beieinander und reichten schweigend die Flasche zwischen sich hin und her. In diesem Moment ließen sie sich als Einzelperson Zeit, richtig zu trauern und in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen und dies half ihnen beim Beginn der Bewältigung des Verlustes.  
Als die Flasche leer war, brach Bellamy das Schweigen zum zweiten Mal. "Ich glaube ich gehe jetzt lieber nach Hause. Octavia wartet auf mich und sie hat wahrscheinlich mal wieder versucht zu kochen und das Essen angebrannt. Und ich möchte nicht riskieren, dass durch meine Abwesenheit unsere Wohnung völlig abfackelt, weißt du."  
Clarke nickte und bevor sie sich es anders überlegen konnte, umarmte sie Bellamy und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Zwischenbereich von Nacken und Schulter. "Danke, für die Ablenkung heute", flüsterte sie.  
Bellamy hatte im ersten Moment unschlüssig und angespannt dagestanden, aber dann entspannte er sich und erwiderte ihre Umarmung. Seine Locken kitzelten ihre Haut.  
"Kein Problem. Das ist Billigsekt, kostet nur 1, 89 Euro bei Lidl."  
"Du weißt was ich meine."  
"Ja. Ja, das weiß ich. Und ich kann das selbe nur zurückgeben. Ich glaube das brauchten wir beide. Ich mag dich immer noch nicht besonders-"  
"Das kann ich nur zurückgeben, Blake"  
"-aber falls du ich weiß nicht... reden möchtest; kannst du mich anrufen, okay?"  
"Okay", Clarke lächelte in sich hinein und löste sich von der Umarmung.  
"Wir sehen uns", Bellamy steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und ging.  
Mit jedem seiner Schritte mit denen er sich weiter von ihr entfernte, fühlte sich Clarke nach und nach immer einsamer.  
Ohne zu viel darüber nachzudenken wählte sie die Nummer auf ihren Handy, die sie schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr angerufen hatte.  
Während sie dem Piepen lauschte, bemerkte sie, dass sie noch Bellamy's Jacke trug, verschob aber den Gedanken schnell wieder. Darum würde sie sich zuhause kümmern.  
Je länger es am anderen Ende der Leitung piepte, desto panischer wurde Clarke, doch als sie endlich die ihr so bekannte Stimme hörte, stieß sie ihren angehaltenen Atem voller Erleichterung aus und sagte mit erstickter Stimme  
"Mom?"  
und brach zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag in Tränen aus, nur diesmal war Bellamy's Hand nicht in Reichweite.  
"Mom, ich brauche dich. Kannst du mich abholen?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich poste dieses Kapitel jetzt, ohne es mir vorher überhaupt durchgelesen zu haben, weshalb hier wahrscheinlich unendlich viele Rechtschreibfehler zu finden sind. Ich hoffe euch gefällt ihre erste Interaktion. In irgendeinem späteren Kapitel werde ich auch ein Flashback hinzufügen, wo sich die beiden das erste mal getroffen haben.  
> Ich hoffe ihr findet es nicht unrealistisch, dass sie beide schon jetzt ein wenig Witze machen; aber ich selber kenne das von mir wenn etwas schlimmes passiert ist, dass ich damit mit Humor und Verdrängung umgehe. :)
> 
> Bitter hinterlasst Kudos und Kommentare, damit ich weiterhin motiviert bin, weiterzuschreiben. :D


	3. Geburtstagsfeier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke geht auf Octavias Geburtstagparty und macht einen großen Fehler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger-Warnung :  
> Leichte Selbstverletzung & ein früherer Selbstmordversuch wird erwähnt. 
> 
> Take care of yourself. :)

Clarke sah Bellamy erst zwei Wochen nach der Beerdigung wieder. Es war Octavias Geburtstag, zu dem sie überraschender Weise von dem Geburtstagskind höchstpersönlich eingeladen wurde.  
Wirklich gut kannte Clarke Octavia nicht, sie wusste zwar, dass sie Bellamys kleine Schwester war und eine feste Freundin namens Nyilah hatte, aber auch nicht wirklich mehr.  
Sie hatte sich auf einigen früheren Partys öfters mit ihr unterhalten und hatte sie auch für sehr nett und gesprächig empfunden, aber wenn man betrunken war, denkt man oftmals eine gute Freundin in einer Person gefunden zu haben und wenn man sich dann nüchtern sah, ignorierte man sich. 

Clarke saß auf dem eleganten Ledersofa im Wohnzimmer der Familie Griffin, als ihr Handy piepte und sie von Octavia die Einladung erhielt. Sie hatte die letzten zwei Wochen nicht einmal das Grundstück verlassen und war nur zweimal aus der Haustür ausgetreten, um ihren Stiefvater Kane beim Einkäufereintragen zu helfen.  
Sie starrte unschlüssig auf die Nachricht, was ihre Mutter, die in der Küche gerade Essen machte, bemerkte und sie dazu veranließ Clarke fragend anzusehen.  
"'ne Bekannte von mir hat heute Geburtstag und hat mich dazu eingeladen", erklärte Clarke.  
"Oh das ist ja schön- und, gehst du hin?"  
"Ich glaube nicht. Ich habe nicht so Lust unter die Leute zu kommen und so zu tuen, als würde es mir gut gehen. Als wenn 2 1/2 Wochen reichen um DARÜBER hinweg zu kommen."  
"Ach liebes; natürlich verstehe ich was du meinst, aber vielleicht wird es dir wirklich gut tuen dich wieder ein wenig unter die Menschen zu mischen und dich abzulenken. Ich sage ja nicht, dass es dir dadurch langfristig gut gehen wird, aber immerhin wirst du die Möglichkeit haben, an diesem einen Abend etwas Normalität wieder ins Leben zu bekommen."  
"Also meinst du, ich soll es verdrängen und es einfach vergessen?"  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt, und das weißt du Clarke."  
Clarke seufzte. Ihre Mutter hatte ja recht und sie wusste auch wovon sie redete.  
Das Herz ihres Vaters hatte nach einem langen Kampf gegen den Krebs aufgehört zu schlagen, als Clarke gerade einmal 9 Jahre alt gewesen war und ihre Mutter hatte somit auch ihre erste große Liebe verloren. Als Clarke vor zwei Wochen ihre Mutter nach drei Jahren ohne jeglichen Kontakt angerufen hatte, war Abby sofort gekommen und hatte sie in den Arm genommen. Augenblicklich kam ihr der Streit den sie in der Vergangenheit hatten völlig bedeutungslos und dumm vor und war einfach nur froh, in den schützenden Armen ihrer Mutter zu liegen, die ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit gaben.  
Als sie dann zum Haus in dem sie die Hälfte ihres Lebens verbracht hatte, ankamen, war es so, als wäre sie nie weggewesen. Alles an diesem Ort rief bei ihr Erinnerungen hervor- sowohl schmerzliche, als auch glückliche. Als sie an der Wand im Eingangsbereich ein großes Bild von ihrer Familie ansah und ihren Vater betrachtete, musste sie schlucken und sie fragte sich, warum eigentlich alle Menschen, die sie liebte, sie verlassen mussten. Endlich eine Sache, die sie und ihre Mutter gemeinsam hatten. 

"Okay gut, du hast ja recht. Ich geh hin."  
"Ich freue mich. Und wenn es wirklich nicht mehr geht und du dich nicht gut fühlst, kannst du immer noch nach Hause kommen. Ich lasse mein Handy die gesamte Nacht angeschaltet und wenn du mich brauchst oder wenn ich dich abholen soll, ruf mich an. Okay, Schatz?"  
Clarke lächelte und gab ihrer Mutter einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Danke, Mum."

 

Nun stand sie also vor Octavia's Wohnungstür im dritten Stock eines recht baufälligen Hochhauses und starrte die Tür an. Auf dem Boden lag eine Fußmatte auf der ein großer Ladebalken abgebildet war, wie bei einem Computer. Unter anderen Umständen hätte Clarke dieses Design eventuell witzig gefunden, aber stattdessen stand sie nur mit hochgehaltener Hand dort und verharrte vor dem Klingelknopf. Sie bereute schon jetzt, dass sie gekommen war. Normalerweise hätte sie auch zuhause vorgetrunken, damit sie sich wohler fühlte, aber es war schon zu spät gewesen, um Alkohol kaufen gehen zu können und außerdem hätte sie bei den grellen Lichtern eines Supermarktes wahrscheinlich Panik bekommen und hätte sich gleichzeitig auch beobachtet gefühlt.  
Clarke versuchte ruhiger zu atmen und nicht zu hyperventilieren und drückte schnell auf dem Knopf bevor sie sich es anderes überlegen konnte. Ihr Herz klopfte in ihrer Brust und als niemand kam, klingelte sie noch einmal. Die Musik drang durch die Tür hindurch und Clarke hatte Sorge, dass niemand sie hören würde, aber insgeheim hoffte sie auch ein wenig, dass dies der Fall sein würde.  
Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Octavia stand vor ihr. Ihr dunkelbraunes langes Haar war zerzaust und ihre braunen Augen leuchteten. Sie hatte ein bauchfreies Ledertop an und unter diesem lugte ihr strammer muskulöser Bauch hervor, darunter trug sie eine enge dunkelblaue Röhrenjeans und silber glänzende Chucks.  
Es hatte Tage gegeben, wo sich Clarke gewünscht hatte, wie Octavia zu sein. Doch sie war nicht so selbstbewusst wie sie. Nicht so sportlich. Nicht so rebellisch.  
Octavia machte immer alles, was sie wollte; ihr Motto war: "Regeln sind dafür da, um gebrochen zu werden", und sie handelte impulsiv, ohne an die Folgen zu denken, was sie schon oftmals in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte. Sie besuchte einen Fechtkurs, ging zum Boxen und nahm an Demonstrationen teil. Octavia würde später wenn sie graue Haare hatte wahrscheinlich sagen, dass sie nichts bereute und ihr Leben gelebt hatte. Ob Clarke selber dies in der Zukunft sagen könnte, war ihr schleierhaft. Sie hatte immer einen Plan gehabt und erst, als sie sich ihrer Mutter damals widersetzt hatte, begann sie ihren eigenen Weg zu gehen. Kunst statt Medizin. Trotzdem war sie nie weit gereist und gehörte nie zu der spontanen Gruppe der Menschen.  
Octavia grinste sie an, nahm Clarke's Arm und zog sie in den befüllten Raum.  
Im Hintergrund lief laut Musik von "SIXTN" und einige der Gäste sangen laut mit.  
Clarke wunderte sich, wie überhaupt so viele Menschen in die drei Zimmer Wohnung reinpassten.  
"Hey! Fantastisch, dass du das bist. Ich wusste nicht genau ob du kommen würdest", überschwänglich nahm Octavia Clarke in die Arme und bevor Clarke sich statt steif zu sein, entspannen konnte, war die Umarmung schon vorbei.  
Octavia drückte ihr einen weißen Plastikbecher in die Hand und kippt kurz danach ihr eigenes Getränk in einem Zug herunter.  
"Danke", Clarke machte es ihr nach und schluckte die brennende Flüssigkeit hinunter. "Wer hat das zusammengemixt, da ist ja weitaus mehr Wodka, als Cola drin", sie lachte.  
Octavia zuckte mit den Schultern und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu.  
"Uhh, übrigens danke für die Einladung, ich bin schon seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr aus dem Haus gekommen."  
Mitfühlend sah Octavia Clarke an. "Kann ich mir vorstellen. Bellamy ging es auch nicht anders.  
Ich musste ihn regelrecht hinter mir herzerren, damit er hierherkommt. Ich habe ihn dann letztendlich mit der Pizza angelockt."  
Clarke kicherte leicht unbehaglich. "Naja, irgendwie kriege ich seit Tagen auch nicht mehr wirklich etwas runter."  
"Das ist völlig normal, und es tut mir wirklich leid, was passiert ist. Ich wüsste gar nicht, was ich tun sollte, wenn Nyilah etwas passieren würde. Sie ist praktisch meine andere Hälfte."  
"Das war Lexa auch für mich...", flüsterte Clarke, doch Octavia hatte sie durch die laute Hintergrundmusik nicht gehört.  
"In der Küche ist der Alkohol. Du bist wahrscheinlich die ganzen Mitleidsbekundungen satt, also heute lenkst du dich erst einmal von allem ab und hast hoffentlich Spaß."  
"Danke". Als wenn das so einfach sein würde.  
Clarke stand immer noch beim Eingang der Wohnung und eine peinliche Stille breitete sich zwischen ihr und Octavia aus.  
"Ich geh mal wieder tanzen, denn ab heute darf ich überall in der gesamten Welt legal Alkohol trinken", Octavia zwinkerte ihr zu und strich sich eine Haarsträhne von der verschwitzten Stirn. "Aber wenn du mich brauchst und reden möchtest, dann bin ich für dich da, okay?"  
Clarke lächelte und als Octavia sich wieder den Tanzenden anschloss, rief sie ihr noch hinterher. "Übrigens herzlichen Glückwunsch!", doch Octavia war schon nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Unschlüssig stand Clarke da und kaute so doll auf ihrer Lippe herum, dass es wehtat.  
Sie hatte Schuldgefühle, denn die Menschen hier waren da, um Spaß zu haben und jetzt kam sie hier mit ihrer Trauer an. Schnell wendete sie sich der Küche zu, um den Alkohol zu finden.  
Überraschender Weise war die kleine Küche leer. Oftmals entpuppte sich die Küche as Sammelort für Partygäste um zu diskutieren oder zu philosophieren, wenn sie genügend Alkohol intus hatten; doch diesmal hatte Clarke den kleinen Raum für sich allein. Sie trat tiefer in den Raum hinein und verschloss die Tür. Sie brauchte ein wenig Zeit für sich alleine. Sie nahm sich eine Whiskeyflasche, die so nah am Rand des Tisches stand, dass sie Angst hatte, sie würde jeden Moment herunterfallen und auf dem Fliesenboden in tausenden Scherben zerfallen.  
Clarke setzte sich auf den Boden, lehnte ihren Kopf an den Geschirrspüler und starrte ins Leere, während sie immer wieder direkt aus der Flasche trank. Sie wollte nun den angenehmen Nebel fühlen und spüren, wie der Whiskey ihr zu Kopf stieg und es ihr schwer machte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie seufzte. Dies hatte sich ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich nicht dabei vorgestellt, als sie meinte, sie solle mal wieder aus dem Haus kommen.  
Der Partylärm wummerte im Hintergrund und Clarke zog ihre Knie an ihren Oberkörper und wippte zum Takt zur Musik. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht lange dauern würde, bis sie etwas spürte. Früher konnte sie recht viel ab, doch dann hatte sie vor etwa einem Jahr angefangen das Antidepressiva Sertralin zu nehmen, weil bei ihr Borderline Disorder festgestellt wurde und durch dieses Medikament wurde sie weitaus schneller betrunken. Wahrscheinlich war es deshalb verboten, als Konsument von Antidepressiva Alkohol zu trinken. Vielleicht hatten die Ärzte Angst, sie würde sich in einem unüberlegten Moment vor eine Bahn schmeißen.  
Clarke stellte sich ihren zerschnittenen blutigen Körper auf einem Bahnsteig vor und fragte sich, ob ihre Familie sie dann überhaupt noch identifzieren können würde.  
Doch schnell schüttelte Clarke den Gedanken ab; sie wollte jetzt nicht schon wieder an Selbstmord denken. Lexa hätte dies nicht gewollt.  
Ein Blick auf die Flasche sagte ihr, dass sie schon mehr getrunken hatte, als sie dachte und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass schon 15 Minuten vergangen waren, seitdem sie die Küche betreten hatte. Eine Dissoziation war komisch. Man spürte nichts und alles war im Hintergrund und fühlte sich irreal an; gleichzeitig waren Geräusche viel zu laut und ließen sie im Falle einer Dissoziation dann immer zusammenzucken. Das Konzept der Zeit existierte in diesem Zeitraum dann nicht. Es konnte sich anfühlen wie 10 Sekunden oder 10 Stunden oder beides gleichzeitig.  
Clarke merkte, dass sie kurz davor war, wieder einmal zu dissoziieren, und stürzte den letzten Rest der Flasche ohne nachzudenken herunter. Sie wollte einfach nur vergessen.  
Jemand öffnete die Tür. Ein betrunkenes Pärchen taumelte in den Raum, ein Gewirr aus Armen, Beinen und Mündern mit einander verworren. Das blonde Mädchen kicherte und der Junge stöhnte. Sich küssende Materie.  
'Ich sollte gehen', dachte Clarke, doch irgendeine fremde Macht hielt sie am Boden fest.  
Der Junge knallte ohne sich umzusehen die Tür zu und hob das Mädchen mit einem Ruck auf den Küchenthresen, schob das tiefausgeschnittene Shirt auf der einen Seite herunter, damit die Schulter freilag und biss hinein. Das Mädchen keuchte und verdrehte die Augen vor Lust, sodass fast nur noch das Weiße zu sehen war. Clarke hörte wie das Mädchen die Gürtelschnalle des Jungens eilig öffnete und vor Ungeduld und voller Erwartung zitterte.  
Clarke traute sich nicht aufzustehen. Sie konnte ihre Augen nicht von den beiden lösen und befürchtete, dass wenn sie rausging, die beiden sie hören würde.  
Als der Typ schließlich seine Hand unter die Hose des Mädchens gleiten ließ, sprang Clarke kurzerhand auf und flüchtete aus dem Raum. Warum war sie nicht früher gegangen?  
Ihr war heiß und sie musste unbedingt nach draußen an die frische Luft. Sie brauchte eine Zigarette.  
Clarke wusste, dass Octavia einen kleinen Balkon besaß, doch sie brauchte mehr Platz; außerdem würde sie sich auf dem Balkon zu beobachtet fühlen. Clarke eilte in Richtung Haustür und floh aus der Wohnung. Sie wollte nicht auf den Fahrstuhl warten und auch nicht in einem engen Raum eingesperrt sein, sie wollte einfach nur weg hier.  
Aus diesem Grund rannte sie die gesamten Treppenstufen herunter, bis sie endlich das Erdgeschoss erreichte. Sie hoffte inbrünstig, dass das Paar in der Küche zu beschäftigt gewesen war, um sie zu bemerken und auch, dass niemand sonst auf der Party ihre Flucht bemerkt hatte.  
Würde sie jetzt schon nach Hause gehen, würde ihre Mutter sie fragen, was passiert war und Clarke wollte jetzt gerade nicht mit ihrer Mutter reden.  
Sie stieß die Eingangstür zum Gebäude auf und atmete vor Erleichterung aus, als die kalte Nachtluft ihr ins Gesicht peitschte. Neben der Tür stand eine morsche immer noch vom Regen nasse Bank und Clarke setzte sich schnell auf diese. Sie brauchte halt, und ob sie nun einen nassen Fleck auf ihrer Hose haben würde, war ihr volkommen egal.  
Mit ihren zitternden Händen griff sie in ihre Jackentaschen nach ihrer Malboro Packung und dem Feuerzeug. Sie brauchte 5 Anläufe, bis die Zigarette endlich brannte.  
Erleichtert nahm Clarke einen tiefen Zug und lehnte sich zurück. Kein Auto vor mehr auf der Straße vor dem Gebäude und es war so ruhig, dass Clarke ihren eigenen Atem am lautesten hörte.  
Die Welt um sie herum verschwomm ein wenig und ihr Kopf fühlte sich ganz leicht. Clarke lächelte; endlich hatte der Whiskey was bewirkt.  
Gerade als Clarke sich entspannte, sah sie eine Bewegung aus ihrem Augenwinkel.  
Bellamy löste sich aus dem Schatten, wo er zuvor an der Hauswand gelehnt hatte.  
Clarke zuckte zusammen. "Verfolgst du mich etwa?"  
"Ich wohne hier", er hatte die Hände in seinen Hosentaschen vergraben und starrte sie an.  
Sein intensiver Blick ließ sie erschauern. Er hatte genau wie auf der Beerdigung wieder eine Flasche in der Hand, diesmal aber Wodka Gorbatschkow.  
Als er sich neben sie setzte, atmete Clarke rasselnd aus, nahm noch einen tiefen Zug von ihrer Zigarette und nahm ihm die Flasche wortlos aus der Hand.  
"Ich glaube, inzwischen mutieren wir schon zu Alkoholikern", merkte Bellamy an.  
"Keine Sorge, dass war ich vorher schon", Clarke gähnte und legte den Flaschenhals an ihre Lippen.  
"Warum bist du hier draußen?", fragte er.  
"Die selbe Frage kann ich zurückgeben", sie hatte gerade keine Lust zu sprechen.  
Bellamy's Gesicht wandte sich dem Himmel zu und er schwieg für einige Sekunden.  
"Es kommt mir so heuchlerisch vor, auf glücklich zu tun. Alle erwarten von einem darüber hinwegzukommen und haben Angst, dass ich ihnen die Stimmung versaue. Als würde man nach so kurzer Zeit über so etwas hinwegkommen", er lachte bitter.  
Clarke nickte. Sie wusste genau was er meinte. Die Menschen gaben ihre Mitleidsbekundungen ab und waren im Insgeheimen froh, dass ihnen nicht so etwas passiert ist.  
Ihre eigene Mutter betrachtete sie wie eine tickende Zeitbombe und die Angst zeichnete sich tagtäglich in ihren Augen wider. Clarke hatte schon einen Selbstmordversuch hinter sich, damals, als sie 15 Jahre alt gewesen war und nun hatte Abby Angst, dass sich der Versuch wiederholen könnte.  
Clarke dachte an die Universität auf die sie ging, und wusste, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es mal war. Bald waren die Ferien vorbei und sie musste wieder hingehen, obwohl sie sich noch nicht bereit dafür fühlte.  
Angst kroch unter ihre Haut, kribbelte, und am liebsten wollte sie sich einen Weg aus ihrem Körper rausboxen. Sie spürte, wie die Panikattacke langsam an die Oberfläche stieg und wusste, dass sie nicht zulassen konnte, hier zusammenzubrechen. Clarke war immer die starke Person gewesen, die die nie Schwäche zeigte, die bei der die Leute dachten, diese schlechte Note, diese hässlichen Worte, dieses Ereignis, würde sie kalt lassen. Es stimmte, das Clarke sich gut vor anderen verschließen konnte und sich den emotionalen Zusammenbruch für Zuhause aufhob, da wo niemand sie sah. Und jetzt wussten alle Leute nicht, was sie mit ihr anfangen sollten, da sie sich durch Lexa's Tod jetzt doch als eine der Schwachen entpuppt hatte.  
Clarke drückte die Zigarette zitternd auf dem schmutzigen Boden aus und sie wusste, dass sie ihre Energie durch eine andere Weise loswerden musste.  
Vom Alkohol war ihr ganz schwummrig und sie umklammerte mit ihrer einen Hand die Holzlehne der Bank, sodass ihrer Fingerknöchel ganz weiß wurden.  
"Alles okay?", Bellamy runzelte die Stirn und holte sie durch seine Stimme aus ihrem Trance wieder heraus.  
Sie stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf, näherte sich der Hauswand und trat auf der Stelle auf und ab. Bellamy folgte ihr.  
Clarke dachte an das Paar in der Küche und wusste plötzlich, wodurch es ihr besser gehen würde- zumindest kurzfristig. Über die langfristigen Folgen wollte sie nun nicht nachdenken, sondern einfach nur fühlen und vergessen. Sie schaute Bellamy an.  
Die Hitze breitete sich schnell wie ein Lauffeuer zwischen ihren Schenkeln aus.  
"Tust du mir einen Gefallen?", wieder kaute sie auf ihrer Lippe herum. Sie wusste, wie sie die aufgestaute Angst loswerden konnte.  
"Kommt darauf an, was es ist", antwortete Bellamy mit rauer Stimme.  
Seine Stimme durchschnitt den Faden, der sie zurückgehalten hatte und ohne ihn ausreden zu lassen, näherte sie sich ihm mit langsamen Schritten. Bellamy schien verwirrt, als sie eine Hand in seinen Jeansstoff krallte und ihm in die Augen schaute. Clarke konnte genau erkennen, wann sich Erkenntnis in seinen Augen bildete und seine Augen fast schwarz wurden. Er räusperte sich. "Klar.  
Ich bin ein sehr hilfsbereiter Mensch."  
"Halt den Mund", entgegnete Clarke und schubste ihn kurzerhand fest gegen die Wand und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Seine Lippen waren warm und weich und passten perfekt auf ihre.  
Bellamy öffnete den Mund, ob vor Überraschung oder Lust, da war sie sich nicht sicher, und sie tat es ihm gleich, damit ihre Zungen sich ineinander verschlingen konnten.  
Sie presste ihren Körper fest an seinen, sodass sie spürte, als er anfing auf ihren Kuss zu reagieren. Bellamy drückte sich enger gegen sie und als seine Härte auf ihr Weiches traf, wurde es dort unten noch heißer und das Verlangen traf auf sie wie ein weißer Blitz.  
Bellamy stöhnte an ihren Mund und sie keuchte. Sein Mund schmeckt immer noch nach dem bitteren Alkohol und ließ ihre Zunge auf eine positive Weise brennen. Seine Hände rauften ihre Haare und unter normalen Umständen hätte sie dies genervt, aber ihre Haare hatte sie nur flüchtig durchgekämmt und der leichte Schmerz war wie ein wilkommendes Geschenk für sie.  
Seine Hände fuhren über ihre Schultern und Oberarme, was sie dazu veranlasste, sich noch enger an ihn heran zu drücken. Sie musste ihn spüren. Sie musste irgendetwas anderes als diese Leere spüren, mit der sie Lexas Tod zurückgelassen hatte. Sie wollte nicht über die Konsequenzen nachdenken, sondern einfach nur für einen Moment von der Realität abschalten und von positiven Emotionen und Gefühlen erfüllt sein. Mit den Fingern packte sie seine Hose, und fummelte an seiner Gürtelschnalle herum, weil sie unbedingt die Lagen zwischen sich und Bellamy entfernen wollte. Er atmete mit einem scharfen Keuchen aus und stoppte Clarke.  
"Das machen wir jetzt nicht Clarke", seine Stimme klang heiser und er atmete schwer.  
"Warum nicht?", stur ließ sie sich nicht beirren und versuchte weiterhin seine Hose zu öffnen.  
Sanft nahm er ihre Hände in seine.  
"Erstens wir haben beide etwas intus", er nickte demonstrativ in Richtung der immer noch auf der Bank stehenden Glasflasche.  
"Zweitens sind wir beide emotional instabil seit-"  
"Und drittens?", Clarke unterbrach ihn und schloss schmerzverzerrt ihre Augen. Sie wollte nicht, dass Bellamy die nächsten Worte aussprach.  
"Es klang so, als würde noch ein Drittens kommen?"  
Bellamy seufzte, ließ ihre Hände los, sodass sie wieder parallel ihrer Hüften gen Boden hingen und schloss seine Gürtelschnalle.  
"Man sieht sich, Clarke", mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und und ging in die Dunkelheit der Nacht in eine unbekannte Richtung. Weg von ihr.  
Fassungslos stand sie dort und konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade getan hatte. Sie schluckte. Selbsthass und Schuldgefühle drohten sie von innen aufzufressen.  
"Fuck", Clarke schlug ihre verschwitzten und von der Bank schmutzigen Handflächen vor ihre Augen und sank auf dem Boden. Dann kotzte sie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und rollte sich zu einer kleinen Kugel zusammen- wollte einfach nur verschwinden. 

Clarke hatte gerade erst Lexa verloren und nun versuchte sie schon jemand anderen zu vögeln, und dann ausgerechnet ihren besten Freund.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck.", ihr Helz schmerzte und sie schmeckte die Reste der Magensäure in ihren Mund.  
"Was ist nur mit mir los, verdammt?!", sie vergrub ihre langen Fingernägeln in die Haut ihres Armes, so fest, dass es blutete und dachte an Lexa.  
Dann ging sie ohne sich umzudrehen nach Hause, stellte sich unter die Dusche und versuchte sich den Schmutz abzuwaschen.  
Und den Selbsthass.  
Doch dieser blieb,  
egal  
wie  
sehr  
sie  
schrubbte.


	4. Ab wann ist ein Haus ein Zuhause?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke betritt ihre und Lexas gemeinsame Wohnung zum ersten Mal seit sie bei ihrer Mutter untergekommen ist.

Clarke fand die Liste eine Woche später. Sie hatte es bis zu diesem Moment nicht über sich gebracht, ihre und Lexas gemeinsame Wohnung zu betreten, doch ihr fiel es immer schwerer einzuschlafen, dadurch, dass sie immer wieder an die Wohnung denken musste.  
So kam es also, dass Clarke Griffin um 4 Uhr morgens in ihrem Auto saß und wenig später vor ihrer Haustür stand.  
Als ihr Blick auf die schmutzige Fußmatte und die noch immer danebenstehenden Schuhe fiel, schluckte sie schwer. Auf der beschen Matte war ein Mops, der eine Zigarre rauchte abgebildet, und schaute sie verwirrt an. Darunter stand der Schriftzug „Welcome Home“ und Clarke stellte sich schnell darauf, um ihn nicht mehr lesen zu müssen. Dies war nicht mehr ihr Zuhause. Ein Zuhause verband man immer auch mit einer Person und diese Person hatte Clarke verloren.  
Als sie ihren Haustürschlüssel zitternd ins Schloss steckte, ihn umdrehte und die Tür öffnete, durchbrach das Knarzen der Tür die ohrenbetäubende Stille im Treppenhaus.  
Bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, betrat Clarke die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dunkelheit umhüllte sie und sie musste mit ihren Händen an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter tasten. Als sie ihn gefunden hatte, kniff sie schnell die Augen zu, als das Licht sie plötzlich blendete. Clarke ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten, öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Die Küche war immer noch da, wo sie sein sollte, auch wenn sich noch immer schmutzige Töpfe und Pfannen im Spülbecken befanden, dessen Geruch nach Schimmel zu ihrer Nase wehte. Die Sonnenblume auf der Kommode war verwelkt und ließ ihren Kopf traurig hängen. Die Apfelförmige Uhr an der Wand funktionierte noch immer,  
und die Zeit lief und lief und lief und das Leben ging weiter.  
Alles sah so aus, als hätten sie und Lexa gerade erst das Haus verlassen. Wie konnte eine Wohnung nur so nach Leben und gleichzeitig so nach Verwahrlosung aussehen?  
Clarke ließ ihre rote Handtasche auf den hellen Parkettboden fallen und ging zaghaft tiefer ins Wohnzimmer hinein. Auf dem aus Glas hergestellten Wohnzimmertisch stand noch immer ihr Aschenbecher, voll von zerdrückten aufgerauchten Zigaretten und Asche.  
Die Sofaoberfläche war leicht nach unten gedrückt, so als hätte gerade erst eben jemand darauf geschlafen. Clarke erinnerte sich daran, dass sie und Lexa an ihrem letzten Abend zu zweit auf dem Sofa gelegen hatten und schließlich bei einer Dokumentation über Bonnie und Clyde eingeschlafen waren. Clarke’s Hand in Lexa’s weichen Haaren. Lexa’s Finger auf ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen. Und ihr leichtes Lächeln, ihr echtes Lächeln, bei dem auch ihre Augen mitstrahlten. Clarke würde nie wieder dieses Lächeln sehen und das machte sie fertig.  
Auf einmal versagten Clarke’s Beine und knickten unter ihr weg. Sie fiel aufs Sofa und grub ihr Gesicht tief in die samtige Oberfläche, winkelte ihre Beine an und krallte ihre Fingernägel in eines der Kissen. Dann weinte und weinte und weinte sie, bis sie nicht mehr konnte und alle Tränen in ihr aufgebraucht waren, sie sich ausgelaugt und leer fühlte und eine tiefe endlose Welle von Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung auf sie einrollte. Ihre Augenlider schlossen sich und sie schlief augenblicklich ein. Mit dem Geruch von Lexa’s Parfüm in der Nase und dem Ticken der immer weiterlaufenden Uhr im Hintergrund.  
Es war ein traumloser unerholsamer Schlaf; aber wenigstens schlief sie durch und wurde nicht von ihren eigenen Schreien geweckt, wie in den Nächten der vergangenen Wochen.  
Der Schlaf hüllte sie in eine warme Decke ein und gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

 

Clarke wurde mal wieder von dem Klingeln ihres Handys geweckt. Noch im Halbschlaf nahm sie den Anruf entgegen, und war plötzlich mit der aufgeregten Stimme ihrer Mutter konfrontiert. „Clarke?! Um Himmels willen, was fällt dir eigentlich ein?! Wo bist du, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht; Ich dachte du… du hast – “  
Ihre Mutter machte kaum Pausen um Luft zu holen. „Mich umgebracht? Nein, keine Sorge, mir geht’s gut. Tut mir leid, dass du meinetwegen Angst hattest. Ich wollte dir nicht zur Last fallen.“  
Clarke erinnerte sich noch klar und deutlich an die Schreie ihrer Mutter, die ihr mitteilten, dass sie nur eine Last für die Familie sei und dass sie sie rauswerfen würde. Damals hatte ihre Mutter nicht an Depressionen geglaubt, und war der Meinung, dass Clarke einfach nur faul war.  
Damals mit 15 hatte Clarke im Internet sich informiert, wie Eltern anderer Betroffenen auf die Nachricht reagiert haben, und sie hatte nur von positiven Reaktionen gelesen. Also fasste sie allen Mut zusammen und bat ihre Mutter darum, zu einer Therapeutin gehen zu dürfen. Ihr Mutter hatte dies dann auf sich bezogen und sie angeschrien und immer wieder wiederholt, dass sie nicht mehr könne und das sie schon genügend Probleme hätte. Clarke wusste, dass ihre Mutter sie liebte, aber sie neigte außerdem zu übertriebenen emotionalen Ausbrüchen, weshalb Clarke annahm, dass die psychischen Störungen schon irgendwie in der Familie genetisch bedingt waren.  
Ihre Therapeutin hatte ihr erzählt, dass ihre Mutter wahrscheinlich nur so reagiert hatte, weil sie mit der Situation überfordert gewesen war und Angst um ihre einzige Tochter hatte.  
Je älter Clarke wurde, desto mehr wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig Unterschied doch das Alter einer Person ausmachte. Als Kind hatte man seine Eltern immer als perfekt angesehen. Als die schönsten. Als die klügsten. An die stärksten. Doch sie alle hatten sich geirrt.  
Spätestens bei ihrem ersten und einzigen dreimonatigen Klinikaufenthalt mit 18, hatte sie das am eigenen Leibe erfahren. Auf ihrer Station war jedes Alter vertreten von 18 Jahren bis 60 Jahren und trotzdem hatte sie sich mit den Meisten verstanden. Ihr bester Freund war mitte 50, ein Narzisst, der Martin hieß. Sie hatte mit ihm stundenlange philosophische Gespräche geführt; doch später war ihre Beziehung zu ihm einfach nur giftig. Er wurde wütend, wenn sie jemand anderes umarmte oder von jemanden eine Zigarette annahm, der nicht er war. Er machte Andeutungen aufs Küssen und genau das hatte ihr Angst gemacht. Sie hatte sich sicher gefühlt, denn immerhin war sie erst 18 und er älter, aber solange man über 18 war, könnte jeder irgendwelche sexuellen Absichten im Geheimen hegen.

"Sag sowas nicht, du fällst mir keineswegs zur Last; weißt du das nicht?", sagte ihre Mutter mit leiser Stimme.  
Wusste sie das? Clarke bemerkte erst jetzt, das sie schwitzte. Sie war einfach auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und hatte ihre Klamotten vom Tag zuvor noch angehabt. Diese klebten nun an ihren Körper und gaben Clarke ein fiebriges Gefühl und den Drang, sofort duschen zu müssen.  
"Ich weiß Mum, mach' dir keine Sorgen okay. Ich bin in meiner Wohnung. Ich wollte hier ein wenig saubermachen und ein paar meiner Sachen holen."  
"Soll ich kommen und dir helfen, Schatz?"  
Clarke schüttelte den Kopf. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihre Mutter sie über den Hörer nicht sehen konnte. "Nicht nötig, aber danke Mum. Ich muss das alleine schaffen. Ich versuche aber, heute Abend beim Essen wieder da zu sein."  
"Okay."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort legte Clarke auf und sah stirnrunzelnd auf dem Akkustand ihres Handy hinunter. 2%. Na toll. Clarke hoffte, dass sie ihr altes Ladekabel in dieser Unordnung finden konnte, aber erst einmal musste sie dringend unter die Dusche.

Der weiße befließte Badezimmerboden war kalt unter ihren Füßen und Clarke umklammerte fröstelnd ihre nackten Brüste. Sie drehte die Heizung auf und hoffte, dass diese den Raum schnell genug erhitzen würde, sodass sie wenn sie die Dusche verließ, nicht das Gefühl haben würde, plötzlich in einer Eiswüste gelangen zu sein.  
Sie vermied in den Badezimmerspiegel zu gucken, da sie in den letzten Wochen kaum etwas zu sich genommen hatte und bestimmt einige Kilos abgenommen hatte. Lexa hatte immer ihre weiblichen Rundungen geliebt, hatte über ihre Haut gestrichen und war den Umriss ihres Körpers nachgefahren, als wäre sie ein seltenes Kunstwerk; dies war auch der Grund, warum Clarke es nicht ertragen konnte, ihre herausstechenden Rippen zu sehen.  
Aber es war schwierig, nicht abzunehmen, wenn man jegliche Art von Appetit verloren hatte.  
Sie betrat die enge Duschkabine und musste schmunzeln, als sie daran dachte, wie sie und Lexa hier einige Male versucht hatten, Sex zu haben und kläglich gescheitert waren. Das eine Mal war Lexa auf dem rutschigen Boden ausgerutscht und das nächste Mal, hatte Clarke einen Krampf in ihrem Oberschenkel bekommen. Sie musste wirklich mehr Sport machen.

Als sie den Duschknopf drehte, traf sie ein eiskalter Wasserstrahl ins Gesicht und vor Überraschung, knallte Clarke gegen die Glaswand der Dusche.  
Zögerlich trat sie wieder unter den Strahl und zwang sich dazu, ihn nicht warm zu stellen.  
So spürte sie am meisten, fühlte sich wieder lebendig und der durch die Eiseskälte entstehende pochende Kopfschmerz, erinnerte sie daran, echt zu sein. Existent. Feste Marterie. Sie hatte überlebt. Lexa nicht.  
Nachdem sie ihre Haare mit Lexas nach Jasmin duftenen Shampoo gewaschen hatte, strich sie vorsichtig über ihre Nippel und kniff leicht in deren Mitte. Eine Welle von Lust überrollte sie und sie fühlte sich leicht schuldig, dass sie das hier machte.  
Doch sie vermisste Lexas zärtlichen Berührung an ihren empfindsamsten Stellen und sehnte sich nach menschlichen Kontakt. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, dass Lexa auf dem Boden zwischen ihren Beinen hockte und mit ihrer heißen Zunge über ihren Kitzler strich.  
Clarke bildete sich ein, ihren heißen Atem dort unten zu spüren, an der Stelle, wo sie sie am meisten haben wollte, stöhnte und biss sich lustvoll auf die Unterlippe, als sie mit ihren Fingern zwischen ihren Schenkeln angelangt war.  
Sie ließ einen und dann zwei Finger in ihre heiße Mitte gleiten, lehnte ihren Kopf an die Duschwand und stöhnte. Der sehnsüchtige Laut hallte im Badezimmer wider und plötzlich wurde Clarke bewusst, was sie da tat. Es fühlte sich so an, als hätte sie Lexa betrogen und beinahe ein wenig makaber. Sie war tot und trotzdem berührte sie sich beim Gedanken an sie voller Sehnsucht selber. War das falsch? Clarke wusste es nicht, aber im Nachhinein fühlte es sich ziemlich falsch an.  
Obwohl sich Clarkes Körper dagegen sträubte, zog sie ihre Finger wieder heraus und ihr Körper spürte sofort den Verlust vom Gefühl der Ausgefülltheit.  
Clarke ließ sich zu Boden sinken und wusch ihre Finger unter dem Duschstrahl, den sie schon gar nicht mehr spürte. Dann wurde sie von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt, umschlang mit ihren Armen ihre Knie und schaukelte vor und zurück. Vor und zurück.

Keine 15 Minuten später, fand sie die Liste. Eine zerknittertes liniertes Papier in ihrer Hand, welches leicht knisterte, als sie es auseinanderfaltete.


	5. Zusammen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke findet die Liste und geht zu Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurze Anmerkung von mir: Tut mir leid, dass in den letzten Kapiteln schon vieles sexueller Natur passiert ist, aber erstens wollte ich das erste Mal versuchen, Szenen dieser Art zu schreiben und zweitens hat Clarke Borderline Disorder, weshalb so ein sexuelles Verhalten, Selbstverletzung und erhöhter Alkoholkonsum zu ihrer Art zu Trauern passt. Ich schreibe vieles von mir selbst in die Charaktere hinein, weshalb ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt Borderline zu haben. 
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch haben diese Szenen gleich am Anfang nicht allzu überrascht. ^-^

Mit noch immer nassen Haaren verließ Clarke das Badezimmer, denn sie fühlte sich immer frischer und sauberer, wenn sie ihre Haare lufttrocknen ließ.  
Aus dem antiken Eichenschrank im Schlafzimmer nahm sie sich ein kuscheliges graues Sweatshirt heraus, und zog es sich über den Kopf. Dann zog sie einen schwarzen Tanga von unten über ihre Beine und band ihre Haare anschließend zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.  
Sie erinnerte sich daran, dass sie ein Ladekabel finden musste und begann ihre Suche.  
Sie versuchte nicht allzu lange mit ihrem Blick an Gegenständen, die sie an Lexa erinnerten, haften zu bleiben und fokussierte sich stattdessen komplett auf den gesuchten Gegenstand.  
Sie zog Schubladen aus Kommoden heraus, stellte Kisten aus der Abstellkammer heraus und schaute sogar unters Bett. Am Ende sah die Wohnung noch weitaus schlimmer aus, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo Clarke sie zuerst betreten hatte; doch Clarke fehlte jeglicher Nerv, jetzt aufzuräumen.  
Erschöpft und unmotiviert setzte sich Clarke auf den türkisfarbenen Bettbezug und strich mit ihrer Hand über den weichen Stoff. Die Matratze fühlte sich etwas zu hart an und Clarke erinnerte sich daran, dass sie und Lexa vorgehabt hatte, eine Neue zu kaufen. Von draußen her drang Straßenlärm und das Hupen einiger Autos ins Zimmer und auf einmal fühlte sich Clarke wieder entsetzlich allein. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Alle ihre Pläne und Zukunftsszenarien beinhalteten Lexa und nun fühlte sich Clarke wieder wie 17. Sie hatte keinen Plan was sie tun sollte und wie ihre Zukunft aussah. Und sie hatte Angst.  
Draußen ging schon die Sonne unter und leichte Dunkelheit füllte das Zimmer aus.  
Clarke legte sich auf den Bauch und drückte ihr Gesicht ins Kissen. Hart.  
Manchmal, testete sie aus, wie lange sie es ohne Sauerstoff aushielt. Wollte den Überlebensinstinkt ihres Körpers spüren. 10 Sekunden. Clarke drückte sich noch tiefer auf die Kissenoberfläche und hörte ihr Blutrauschen. 20 Sekunden. Sie versuchte ganz still und regungslos dort zu liegen und ihren Körper einzureden, dass sie keine Luft brauchte. 30 Sekunden. Das Innere ihres Mundes fühlte sich trocken an und ihre Nase tat weh, durch das Aufdrücken auf die Matratze. 40 Sekunden.  
Alles in ihr sagte, dass sie Luft brauchte. Die Panik breitete sich in ihr aus, woraufhin Clarke ihre Hände zu Fäusten ballte, um sich abzulenken. 50 Sekunden. Und dann schrie sie. Durch das Kissen kam kein Laut heraus und es dämpfte ihre leisen Schluchzer. Alle Anspannung ließ von ihr ab, als Clarke sich zur Seite rollte und tief Luft holte. Sie hustete, da sie zu tief eingeatmet hatte.  
'Ich werde noch verückt', dachte Clarke. 'Verdammt, das muss es sein.'  
Sie spürte ihr Herz das Blut pumpen und dessen pulsierende Bewegung.  
Ihre Hände streckte sie unters Kissen und krallte sich in den Kissenbezug, bis sie plötzlich Papier an ihren Fingern spürte. Abrupt setzte sie sich auf und schob das Kissen beiseite.  
Ein zerknitterter linierter Zettel kam zum Vorschein, den Clarke so vorsichtig in die Hand nahm, als würde er jeden Moment zu Staub zerfallen.  
Sie faltete ihn ausseinander und keuchte auf, als sie Lexas Schrift erkannte und die Überschrift las.

"Meine To-Do Liste"

Dies wäre nichts ungewöhnliches gewesen; da Lexa so ziemlich alles aufschreiben musste und es liebte, Listen zu verfassen; wenn Clarke nicht die nächsten Worte überflogen hätte.  
Sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen, als sie nochmal begann, die Punkte einen nach den anderen zu lesen.

-Etwas Verrücktes tun  
-einen Hund adoptieren  
-Parasailing ausprobieren  
-mich mit meinen Eltern vertragen  
-Karaoke singen  
-ein Tattoo stechen lassen  
-Nacktbaden  
-Am Christoffer Street Day teilnehmen  
-einen Tag lang nur die Wahrheit sagen -ans Meer fahren  
-Für einen Tag wieder ein Kind sein  
-einen Baum pflanzen  
-mit einer Polaroid Kamera fotografieren  
-Spontaner sein  
-Mehr Mut im Leben  
-Professionell massiert werden  
-ein Leben positiv verändern  
-mit Clarke Griffin Kinder bekommen

 

Bei dem letzten Punkt liefen Clarke auf einmal heiße Tränen über die Wangen.  
Lexa hatte ihr gegenüber nie geäußert, dass sie Kinder wollte. Natürlich hatte Clarke darüber nachgedacht, aber sie hatte nie die Dringlichkeit darin gesehen, da sie gedacht hatte, ihnen bliebe noch genug Zeit. Tja, sie hatte falsch gelegen.  
Wäre dies nicht Lexas Schrift, hätte Clarke bezweifelt, dass es Lexa war, die diese Liste verfasst hatte. Verrückt oder spontan zu sein klang nicht nach Lexa, aber vielleicht hatte sie genau deswegen diese Punkte aufgeschrieben.  
Die Liste konnte nicht allzu alt sein, denn Lexa hatte noch keinen der niedergeschriebenen Punkte, abgehakt. Diese Tatsache machte Clarke traurig, denn bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie wenigstens immer im Hinterkopf gehabt, dass Lexa glücklich war. Doch jetzt erfüllte sie diese Enthüllung mit Schmerzen und Bedauern. Lexa konnte nie ihre Liste abarbeiten, nie ihre Wünsche wahr werden lassen. Wut breitete sich in Clarkes Körper aus. Warum hatte Lexa nie diese Liste erwähnt, warum hatte sie nie von ihren Fantasien erzählt? Clarke hätte alles mit ihr gemacht, alles gemacht, damit sie glücklich war. Ihre Wut verebbte ein wenig und wurde ersetzt durch Schuldgefühle. Wie konnte sie jetzt nur wütend auf Lexa sein?! Und hatte es eventuell an ihr gelegen, dass Lexa ihr nichts erzählt hatte?  
Clarke las sich die Liste noch weitere paar Male durch. 'Die sind alle ziemlich machbar.'  
Genau wusste sie nicht, was mit einigen Punkten gemeint war, doch wahrscheinlich hatte nur Lexa die Antwort darauf. 

Clarke knabberte auf ihrer Lippe herum und dachte nach. Wenn Lexa die Liste nicht erledigen konnte, sollte sie es statt ihr machen? Sie glaubte nicht an Seelen, also wusste sie, dass sie Lexa damit keinen Gefallen tun würde und es eigentlich keinen Grund dafür gab, die Liste nicht einfach zu vergessen und einfach in den Papierkorb zu werfen. Doch sie brachte dies nicht über sich.  
Sie kannte Bücher, in denen solche Listen vorgekommen waren und die Hauptprotagonisten sie abarbeiteten und am Ende des Buches ihr Selbst gefunden hatten und von da an ein erfülltes unbeschwertes Leben führten. Als würde ein Blatt Papier das Leben einer Person so grundlegend verändern.  
Trotzdem-, aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Clarke das Gefühl, es machen zu müssen.  
Es war ja nicht so als hätte sie momentan etwas besseres zu tun und zur Uni müsste sie auch erst in ein paar Wochen. Außerdem wussten ihre Professoren über ihre Situation Bescheid und hatten aufgrund ihrer makellosen Noten sicher kein Problem damit, wenn sie ein paar weitere Tage fehlte.

Bevor sie genau begriff, was sie machte; malte sie sich schon genau aus, wie sie die Liste erfüllen würde. Welche Reihenfolge wohl die praktischte wäre und was zum Beispiel "Mehr Mut im Leben" bedeuten sollte.  
Doch wenn sie realistisch bleiben wollte, musste sie bedenken, dass ihre Mutter sie in ihrem jetzigen Zustand niemals alleine losziehen lassen würde. Sie selber konnte auch nicht mitkommen, da sie ihre Patienten im Krankenhaus brauchten und momentan sowieso viel zu wenig Angestellte im Krankenhaus anwesend waren.

Dann dachte sie an Bellamy. Nicht unbedingt daran, ihn mitzunehmen, denn sie dachte nicht, dass er Lust darauf hätte, mehrere Wochen lang Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen; aber sie wusste, dass sie es ihm schuldig war, ihm wenigstens von der Liste zu erzählen und sie ihm zu zeigen.  
Urplötzlich wieder motiviert sprang sie mit der Liste in der Hand aus dem Bett und polterte die 6 Stufen zum Wohnzimmer hinunter. Dann griff sie nach ihrem Handy; doch der Bildschirm blieb schwarz. "Fuck!", rief sie aus. Mal wieder wurde ihr ihre Vergesslichkeit zum Verhängnis. Seit sie die Liste gefunden hatte, hatte sie nicht mehr an das Ladekabel gedacht. Gleichzeitig fiel ihr auch wieder das Versprechen an ihre Mutter ein, weshalb sie frustriert eine Jeans anzog, ihre Jacke überstreifte, sich die Handtasche unter die Arme klemmte und die Wohnung verließ, nachdem sie den Lichtschalter betätigt hatte. Doch statt zu ihrer Mutter zu fahren, schlug sie die Richtung zu Bellamy ein. Hoffentlich hatte er ein Ladekabel bei sich, damit sie ihrer Mutter Bescheid geben konnte, dass sie es doch nicht zum Abendessen schaffte.

Schon wenig später stand sie vor seiner und Octavias Haustür, die nun zum zweiten Mal von Octavia geöffnet wurde. Sie schien überrascht. Sie trug eine ausgeblichene Jogginghose und ein weißes top, durch dessen dünnen Stoff man ihre helle Haut durchscheinen sah.  
"Clarke, was machst du denn hier?"  
"Tut mir leid, dass ich einfach so vorbeischneie, aber mein Handyakku ist leer. Ist Bellamy hier?", Clarke versuchte an Octavias Schulter vorbeizuschauen und sah Nyilah mit einer Schüssel Popkorn auf der Couch sitzen. Sie winkte ihr zu.  
"Bellamy?", Octavia runzelte die Stirn.  
"Dein Bruder. Du weißt schon; der Arsch mit den schwarzen Locken und braunen Augen."  
"Danke für die Erinnerung. Ich war nur verwirrt. Warum bist du hier, wenn du zu ihm willst?"  
Clarke horchte auf. "Wohnt er denn nicht mehr hier?"  
Octavia schüttelte den Kopf. "Schon seit Monaten nicht. Ich kann dir aber seine neue Adresse geben, wenn du möchtest."  
"Das wäre nett ja", atemlos wartete Clarke, während Octavia mit einem Kugelschreiber die Adresse auf einem Papierschnipsel notierte; dann reichte sie ihn ihr.  
"Danke", Clarke lächelte.  
"Sind nur so ein paar Minuten von hier mit dem Auto. Der alte Knacker wollte nicht allzu weit von mir entfernt wohnen, da er Sorge hatte, dass mir ohne ihn in meiner Nähe was passieren würde", sie verdrehte die Augen.  
Clarke steckte den Zettel in ihre Jackentasche und begann schon die Treppenstufen hinunter zu gehen, als Octavia ihr noch etwas hinterher rief.  
"Achso und Clarke? Tue nichts, was ich nicht auch machen würde."  
Clarke brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie die Worte realisiert hatte, da hatte Octavia schon die Tür geschlossen und ihr und Nyilahs Lachen war im Hintergrund zu hören.  
Octavia war nicht immer der sensibelste Mensch, aber vielleicht war das genau das, was Clarke in ihrer Situation gerade brauchte.

 

Bellamy hatte eine kleine Einzimmerwohnung, bei der Clarke mit einem Blick die gesamten Möbel und Gegenstände sehen konnte. Nicht, dass das viele gewesen waren. Auf dem Boden standen noch immer unausgepackte Umzugskartons, so als wäre Bellamy erst gestern eingezogen. Und am Ende des Raumes stand ein riesiges Bücherregal voller glänzener Buchcover, auf denen ihr Blick sofort haften blieb. Es überraschte sie, dass Bellamy viel las und ihr wurde klar, dass sie so gut wie nichts über Bellamy wusste. Dieser stand gerade mit verwirrter schläfriger Miene vor ihr, nur bekleidet in seinen schwarzen Boxershorts und einem weißen Shirt, unter dem sich seine Muskeln anspannten.  
Insgeheim war Clarke froh, dass er keine enge Boxershort trug, denn wenn sie an ihre letzten plötzlichen Ausbrüche dachte, war dies wohl vorteilhaft. Bei dem Gedanken an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen mit Bellamy, schoss ihr Röte ins Gesicht, doch sie versuchte schnell diese Erinnerungen abzuschütteln, und stattdessen an die Liste zu denken; der Grund warum sie hergekommen war.  
Clarke drängte sich an Bellamy vorbei, der zunehmend verwirrter wurde.  
"Hallo Clarke. Klar natürlich kannst du reinkommen", sagte er in einem sarkastischen Tonfall.  
"Brauchst du einen weiteren Gefallen von mir?", er hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Nein danke, aber lieb von dir, dass du's anbietest. Ich bin aus einem anderen Grund hier."  
Bellamy schloss die Tür und näherte sich ihr. Ihr Körper versteifte sich, als er beim Vorbeigehen ihre Schulter streifte.  
"Und der wäre?", rief Bellamy über seine Schulter und nahm eine Spaghettinudel aus dem auf der Herdplatte dampfenden Topf und ließ sie sich in den Mund fallen.  
Aus dem zweiten Topf drang der Geruch nach süßlicher Kürbissuppe an ihre Nase und sie musste sich über die Lippen lecken und versuchte, zu verhindern, dass ihr Magen knurrte. Sie hatte heute noch nichts gegessen.  
"Hast du Hunger?", bot Bellamy an.  
Clarke zögerte. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt Bellamy schnell von der Liste zu erzählen und dann wieder zu verschwinden.  
"Keine Sorge, ich hab' mehr als genug."  
"Danke."  
Clarkes Blick wanderte auf Bellamys nackte Füße die in zwei riesigen Pikachuhausschuhen verschwanden. 'Was für ein Nerd', dachte sie und schmunzelte im Stillen. Dann richtete sich ihr Blick wieder auf Bellamys Gesicht.  
Dieser nickte in Richtung eines kleinen Esstisches mit zwei kläglichen Klappstühlen davorstehend, und wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu.  
Clarke versuchte ihre Zweifel beiseite zu schieben und nahm Platz. Ihre eine Hand umklammerte noch immer den Zettel in der Jackentasche, die sie aus Eile vergessen hatte, auszuziehen.  
"Na los, dann bedien mich mal", forderte sie Bellamy in gespielt zwanglosen Ton auf.  
Bellamy lachte leise und stellte einen fantastisch duftenden Teller vor ihre Nase und nahm ebenfalls Platz. "Ich weiß, es ist kein 5 Sterne Restaurant, wie du es sonst gewohnt bist-"  
"Jetzt übertreibst du aber", Clarke grinste. "Außerdem hasse ich Kaviar. Der schmeckt einfach nur nach Salz gemischt mit dem Geruch von Fisch."  
Als Clarke den ersten Bissen nahm, seufzte sie genussfoll. Die Spaghetti waren genau richtig gekocht; nicht zu hart und nicht zu weich und die klein geschnippelten Schnittlauchstücke in der Soße passten perfekt zum Gesamtgericht.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie, wie Bellamy sie still und mit einem undefinierbaren kaum sichtbaren Lächeln beobachtete, als würde er ihre Reaktion mitbekommen wollen. Doch wirklich sicher war sich Clarke nicht, vielleicht täuschte sie sich auch nur.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kochst", merkte sie an.  
"Warum solltest du auch. Du kennst mich nicht."  
Clarke nickte gedankenverloren.  
"So; weshalb bist du eigentlich noch mal hier?", fragte Bellamy Sie, während er selber weiterhin sein Essen zu sich nahm.  
Schnell schluckte Clarke ihren Bissen herunter und kramte die Liste hervor.  
Dann legte sie diese vor Bellamy auf die Tischplatte und strich sie glatt.

"Deswegen."

Bellamys Augen richteten sich auf das Blatt Papier.

"Ich möchte, dass du das mit mir zusammen durchziehst."


	6. Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke wacht in Bellamys Wohnung auf und lernt zwei verschiedene Seiten von ihm kennen.

Clarke war überrascht, dass diese Worte aus ihrem Mund gekommen waren. Sie hatte nicht geplant, ihn darum zu bitten; aber im Laufe ihrer Unterhaltung war ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie mit der Liste nicht allein sein wollte.

Bellamy starrte noch immer schweigend auf die Liste und er presste seine Lippen fest zusammen.  
Das Schweigen wurde Clarke allmählich unangenehm und sie begann an ihren Nägeln zu kauen.  
Bellamy hatte seine Augen immer noch nicht von dem Blatt Papier abgewendet und seine Hände hatte er zu Fäusten geballt. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und Clarke fühlte sich zunächst überfordert mit der Situation, doch dann legte sie eine ihrer Hände auf seine Faust und streichelte mit ihrem Daumen beruhigend über seine Haut.  
Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie dort in dieser Position saßen; es hätten Sekunden, Minuten oder auch Stunden gewesen sein können.  
Nach einer Weile hob Bellamy den Kopf und Clarkes Atem stockte, als er ihr direkt in die Augen schaute. In seinen braunen Augen lag so viel Schmerz und Verzweiflung und in seinen Wimpern hingen Tropfen einzelner Tränen. Und sie verstand.  
Und plötzlich fühlte sie sich nicht mehr alleine.  
Bellamy brauchte sie und sie brauchte Bellamy.

"Okay", Bellamys leises heiseres Flüstern durchbrach die Stille.  
"Hhhm?"  
"Ich mache mit", kein Zögern lag in seiner Stimme.  
Clarke lächelte und sie drückte seine Hand.

 

Am nächsten Morgen brauchte Clarke erst einmal eine Weile um zu verstehen, wo sie war.  
Sie wachte in einem fremden Bett auf und versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was am vorigen Tag passiert war.  
Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Die Liste.  
Nachdem sie Bellamy die Liste gestern gezeigt hatte, hatte sie mithilfe seines Ladekabels ihr Handy aufgeladen und ihrer Mutter eine Nachricht zu kommen lassen, in der stand, dass es ihr gut ginge und dass sie doch noch nicht nach Hause kam, weil sie Zeit für sich brauchte.  
Bellamy hatte ihr angeboten, bei ihm schlafen zu können und zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung hatte Clarke zugestimmt. Bellamy hatte ihr sein Bett überlassen und sich selbst auf die in der nähe stehenden Couch gelegt, obwohl der Schlafplatz so klein war, dass seine Füße über das Sofaende hingen. Beide hatten Schwierigkeiten sofort einzuschlafen, weshalb Bellamy irgendeine Dokumentation im Fernseher leise im Hintergrund laufen ließ.

Der Geruch von Rühreiern stieg Clarke in die Nase und ihr Magen knurrte. Tatsächlich hatte sie, seitdem sie die Liste gefunden hatte, auf einmal wieder so etwas wie Appetit.  
Zögerlich setzte sich Clarke auf und streckte ihren verspannten Rücken. Ihr BH hatte sich über Nacht unangenehm in ihre Haut gebohrt, doch dadurch, dass es hier nur einen Raum gab, wenn man das kleine Badezimmer nicht mitzählte, hatte sich Clarke nicht wohl genug gefühlt, um sich vor Bellamys Augen umzuziehen. Mit wackeligen Beinen stand sie auf und latschte Richtung Küche, die sie nach schon drei Schritten erreicht hatte.  
Bellamy war nicht zu sehen, weshalb Clarke annahm, dass er sich im Bad aufhielt, was das Geräusch der prasselnden Dusche befürwortete.  
Erleichtert sah sie eine schwarze Kaffeemaschiene auf dem Küchenthresen stehen und bereitete sich mit noch immer halb geschlossenen Augen, eine Tasse zu. Ohne einen Kaffee konnte sie den Tag nicht starten. Während sie das heiße Keramik in ihrer Hand umklammert hielt und ab und zu von dem koffeinhaltigen Getränk nippte, ging sie zum Bücherregal und ließ ihre andere Hand über die Buchrücken gleiten. Eines der dickeren Buchbände zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Die Odyssee.  
Davon hatte sie schon einmal etwas gehört, aber genau wusste sie nicht, worum es sich dabei handelte.  
"Das gehört zu den ältesten und einflussreichsten Dichtungen der abendländischen Literatur", ohne das Clarke es bemerkt hatte, stand Bellamy plötzlich wieder im Raum.  
"Du klingst wie ein Wikipedia Artikel", merkte Clarke an.  
"Ist auch von Wikipedia."  
Clarke drehte sich um und sah sich einem noch immer von der Dusche tropfenden Bellamy gegenüber. Er grinste schelmisch.  
Clarkes Augen wanderten über Bellamy und sie musste schlucken, als sie bemerkte, dass er nur ein Handtuch um seine Hüften trug und sonst in keinerlei Weise bekleidet war.  
Eine dünne Spur von Haaren verschwand unter seinem Handtuch und Clarkes Blick schnellte schnell wieder zu Bellamys Gesicht, bevor er merkte, dass sie ihn ansah.  
"Wow, ich war für einen Moment beeindruckt. Warum musst du mich so enttäuschen, Blake? Hast du das Buch überhaupt gelesen?"  
Bellamys Grinsen wurde breiter und er näherte sich ihr.  
Clarkes Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und sie klammerte sich an die Regalwand, sodass ihre Fingerknöchel weiß wurden. Vor ihr blieb er stehen und nahm ihr das Buch aus der Hand.  
"Natürlich. Das ist mein Lieblingsbuch."  
"Ich glaube dir kein Wort", mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah sie Bellamy an und verschränkte zweifelnd die Arme vor ihrer Brust.  
"Dieses Werk is besonders und recht modern für die damalige Zeit. Der Protagonist Odysseus zeichnet sich eher durch menschliche und soziale als durch heroische Charaktermerkmale aus und eben durch diese soziale und moderne Individualität des Helden ist das Buch sehr einflussreich gewesen, und ist es immer noch. Manche Philosophen sehen im Schicksal des Odysseus die Urgeschichte der Subjektiviät, da sich der Held unablässig gegen mythische Naturgewalten behaupten muss. Noch dazu galt die Odyssee als weitverbreitete Schullektüre im griechischen Altertum und regte sogar Leute wie Aristoteles und Ovid zu Kritik an", Bellamys Augen leuchteten, als er ihr von dem Buch erzählte und zwinkerte ihr zu, als er sah, wie überrascht sie über sein Vorwissen zu sein schien.  
"Und warum wird es als Positiv angesehen, dass Aristoteles und Ovid Kritik geäußert haben?"  
"Clarke, wenn dein Werk keinerlei Kritik bekommt, dann ist es kein gutes Werk. Kritik bringt Leute dazu, über dein Produkt zu reden und darüber nachzudenken. Daraus resultiert außerdem Mundpropaganda, wodurch dein Werk einen höheren Bekanntschaftsgrad erreicht."  
Clarke trank drei Schlucke aus ihrem Kaffee, denn ihr Kopf brummte. Es war noch viel zu früh am morgen, um über solche Dinge nachzudenken.  
Bellamy stellte das Buch zurück ins Regal, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle stehen.  
"Das ist so ähnlich wie bei Kunstfälschungen. Die allseits umstrittende Frage ist, wer der eigentliche Künstler ist. Der Originalkünstler oder der Fälscher?"  
Clarke dachte darüber nach. "Der Fälscher, definitiv."  
Bellamy lächelte und sie las Zustimmung in seinem Gesicht.  
"Es ist bewunderswert, sein Bild exakt wieder nachzustellen, genau bis ins allerkleinste Detail, damit niemand merkt, dass es eine Fälschung ist. Einem sind keinerlei Freiheiten gesetzt, und die Kreativität und die Möglichkeiten die man hat beim Malen, sind ja die eigentliche Motivationshilfe dabei", folgerte Clarke.  
"Du klingst so, als hättest du Erfahrung damit."  
Clarke zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gemalt.  
"Vielleicht ein bisschen", antwortete sie schließlich verhalten.  
"Interessant", Bellamy starrte ihr so lange in die Augen, dass sich Clarke anfing ein wenig unwohl zu fühlen.  
Dann sah sie wie ein leicht verwirrter Ausdruck in seinen Augen erschien, er den Kopf leicht schüttelte und sich abwand.

"Komm, lass uns das Rührei essen. Und beim Essen können wir ja schon mal beginnen, unsere kleine Reise zu planen."  
Überrascht blickte Clarke auf. "Du hast es dir nicht anders überlegt?"  
Bellamy zuckte mit den Schultern und steckte sich ein Toast in den Mund. "Warum sollte ich?"  
"Weil du mich nicht leiden kannst?"  
Bellamy schwieg, dann grinste er wieder. "Ich muss niemanden leiden können, um mit ihm Nacktbaden zu gehen."  
Clarke boxte ihn empört auf den Arm. "Ich gehe definitiv nicht mit dir Nacktbaden, du Arsch."  
Demonstrativ hielt Bellamy die Liste hoch. "Aber es steht hier drauf."  
"Das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich mit dir vorhabe jeden dieser Punkte abzuhaken", stellte Clarke klar.  
"Schade... und ich habe mich schon so gefreut mit Clarke Griffin Kinder zu bekommen."  
Clarke lachte und stoppte dann gleich wieder. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie wirklich lachte, seit Lexas Tod. Und sie versuchte wirklich, sich nicht schuldig zu fühlen. Die Wunde war noch zu frisch, deshalb fiel es ihr schwer.  
"Ich habe vor einigen Jahren etwas Geld für Octavia auf ein Konto gepackt, damit sie die Möglichkeit hätte, studieren zu können. Doch dann stellte sich heraus, dass sie das gar nicht wollte", wehmütig sah er sie an. "Ich wollte, dass sie mehr Chancen hätte, als ich damals, weißt du?"  
Traurigkeit erfüllte Clarke und gleichzeitig fragte sie sich, warum seine Mutter nicht diese Aufgabe übernommen hatte. Viel älter als Octavia war Bellamy ja nicht.  
"Warum verwendest du das Geld nicht für dich selber? Du könntest Geschichtsprofessor auf einer Universität werden."  
Bellamys Augen glänzten verdächtig, als würde ihm diese Vorstellung gefallen.  
Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Dafür ist es zu spät."  
Clarke wurde nachdenklich.  
"Du bist wie Atlas, der das Gewicht des Himmels auf seinen Schultern trägt. Vielleicht solltest du etwas von dem Gewicht mal an anderen weitergeben", Clarkes Blick richtete sich auf seine muskuliösen Schultern. "Deine Schultern sind ja sowieso schon trainiert genug."  
Bellamy hob die schwarzen Augenbrauen. "Du kennst die Geschichte von Atlas?"  
Clarke war recht froh darüber, dass er ihr letztes Kommentar gewissentlich ignorierte.  
"Natürlich. Ich kenne vielleicht nicht die Odyssee, aber ich bin nicht völlig verblödet. Ich bin zur Schule gegangen, weißt du?"  
"Na sieh mal einer an, die Prinzessin ging zur Schule. Auf eine teure Privatschule?"  
Es war eine teure Privatschule, damit hatte er recht, aber trotzdem wusste sie, dass er sie nur provozieren wollte, um sie von sich selbst abzulenken.  
"Das war meine Idee, also bezahle ich das. Ich frage meine Mutter ob sie uns Geld zur Verfügung stellen kann und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie das tun wird. Momentan ist sie ziemlich in Sorge wegen meinem jetzigen psychischen Zustand und würde alles dafür tun, damit es mir besser geht."  
"Verständlich. Also gut, welchen Punkt möchtest du zuerst abhaken?"  
"Zuerst ziehst du dir mal etwas an, dann essen wir und besprechen alle Details, okay?", sie fuchtelte mit ihren Händen demonstrativ vor Bellamys nackten Brust herum.  
"Was immer du willst, Clarke", und wieder war da dieses überlegene Zwinkern.

Bellamy Blake war ihr ein Rätsel. Manchmal war er so und manchmal war er komplett anders. 

Aber wer war der echte, wahrhaftige Bellamy? 

Sie hatte das Gefühl, sie würde es bald herausfinden.


	7. Freunde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke erzählt Abby von der Liste und telefoniert mit Bellamy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER-Warnung: Selbstverletzung + ein früherer Selbstmordversuch wird erwähnt

" **Auf keinen Fall, Clarke!** ", ihre Mutter starrte sie entsetzt an.  
Clarke war zu ihrer Mutter gefahren, um bei ihr die geplante Reise anzusprechen.  
Die heftige Reaktion ihrer Mutter überraschte sie.  
" **Ich bin ja auch nicht alleine, Mum. Bellamy kommt mit** ", sie versuchte ihre Mutter zu besänftigen.  
**"Wer zum Teufel ist Bellamy?** "  
Oh ja, da war ja was. Ihre Mutter hatte Bellamy nie kennengelernt. Wie denn auch, wenn ihre Tochter ihm bisher immer aus dem Weg gegangen ist.  
Sie hatte Bellamy das erste Mal gleich am Anfang ihrer und Lexas Beziehung kennengelernt.

  
_Die Musik war laut. Zu laut für Clarkes Geschmack._  
_An diesem Tag betrat sie das aller erste Mal Lexas Wohnung. Und sie hatte Angst. Schreckliche Angst. Lexa hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen und die drei Erdbeershots die sie zusammen runtergekippt hatten, hatten tatsächlich leicht gewirkt._  
_Sie hasste es als eine der ersten auf Partys zu sein oder selber welche zu organisieren. Eine feste Regel war es, nie pünktlich zu kommen. Dies musste sie damals lernen, als ihr Kumpel Simon immer noch nackt unter der Dusche stand, als sie als aller erste pünktlich vor der Tür stand._  
_Die erste peinliche Stunde war die schlimmste. Man war noch nicht wirklich fertig und nur zwei Personen oder so kamen und man musste versuchen diese zu unterhalten, bis die Anderen kamen._  
_Bei Lexa's Party war zu aller erst Bellamy dort. Bellamy Blake. Lexa hatte ihr schon viel von ihm erzählt und Clarke würde lügen, wenn sie sagen würde, sie wäre nicht eifersüchtig. Sie wusste, dass Lexa nur an Mädchen romantisch interessiert war. Trotzdem; allein die Tatsache, dass Bellamy ihre feste Freundin seit ihrer Kindheit kannte und sie so ein enges Verhältnis zueinander hatten, machte sie eifersüchtig._  
_In Lexas damaliger Wohnung spielte noch keine Musik, als sie eintraten. Ihre Eltern waren fürs Wochenende zusammen auf den Malediven. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen Locken stand schon in der Küche. Wenn Clarke genau hinschaute, sah sie seine wenigen Sommersproßen und die leichte Muskeln, die sich unter seinem eng anliegenden Shirt abzeichneten._  
_Clarke war nervös. Sie wollte allen von Lexas Freunden gefallen und einen guten ersten Eindruck machen. Sie lächelte in Bellamys Richtung, Ihre Hände schwitzten._  
_" **Bellamy, das hier ist Clarke** ", stellte Lexa sie vor._  
_Für Clarkes extrovertierte Art nicht sehr passend, streckte Clarke ihren Arm aus um Bellamys Hand zu schütteln. Schon nach so kurzer Zeit hatte sie das Gefühl, Lexa lieben zu können. Sie hatte dem Thema Liebe immer recht zynisch entgegen geschaut und nicht wirklich daran geglaubt, doch als sie Lexa traf, hatte sich diese Meinung plötzlich geändert._  
_Bellamys Händedruck war fest und seine Hand war weitaus größer als ihre; vielleicht bildete sie sich dies nur ein, aber Bellamy schien ihre Hand recht lange zu halten und zu umschließen._  
_" **Oh my god, ich muss echt scheiße doll pinkeln"** , merkte Lexa an._  
_Clarke kicherte und ließ Bellamys Hand los. " **Soll ich dir Beihilfe leisten?** "_  
_" **Nee, aber danke. Ich glaube, ich kriege das gerade noch mal so alleine hin. Frag mich in 40 Jahren noch mal"** , Lexa grinste und drückte ihre noch von draußen kalten Lippen auf Clarkes und verschwand im Badezimmer._  
_Clarke wurde immens glücklich, da Lexas Aussage voraussetzte, dass sie beide Jahrzehnte noch zusammen blieben._  
_Sobald Lexa den Raum verließ, wandte sich Clarke wieder Bellamy zu._  
_" **Wie lange kennst du schon Lexa?** ", fragte sie Bellamy neugierig._  
_" **Weitaus länger als du** ", bemerkte dieser trocken._  
_Clarke versuchte den Unterton in seiner Stimme zu ignorieren. " **Ich weiß. Ich kenne sie ja auch erst seit kurzer Zeit. Aber ich weiß, was für ein toller Mensch sie ist.** "_  
_" **Ja, das ist sie. Und wenn du sie verletzt, dann mache ich dich kalt.** "_  
Wow. _Wow_. What. What the fuck. _" **Übertreibst du nicht ein bisschen? Ich werde sie schon nicht verletzten.** "_  
_" **Das will ich auch hoffen, Prinzessin."**_  
_" **Prinzessin?"**_  
_" **Baby, ich kenne Leute deiner Sorte, okay? War es dir in deinem privilegierten Leben zu langweilig, weswegen du in der Unterschicht mal vorbeischauen wolltest?**_ _ **Lexa hat mehr verdient."**_  
_" **Was? Meinst du dich?** "_  
_Bellamy lachte trocken. " **Glaubst du wirklich das geht hier um Eifersucht? Ich versuche Lexa nur zu beschützen und ganz ehrlich? Sie wurde schon viel zu oft verletzt**."_  
_Auf einmal hatte Clarke einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund. "_ _ **Ich weiß. Sie hat mir von Casia erzählt; trotzdem ist das kein Grund, dich wie ein Arschloch mir gegenüber zu verhalten."**_  
_Bellamy verdrehte genervt die Augen. " **Hör zu, Prinzessin. Das hier ist nicht deine Welt, okay?! Hau verdammt noch einmal ab und lass uns in Ruhe. Lexa braucht dich nicht und sie hat es verdammt noch mal nicht verdient, nur als dein Spielzeug zu dienen, damit du es später mal wegwerfen kannst."**_  
_" **Das habe ich auch nicht vor"** , sagte Clarke mit kalter Stimme. Sie war fassungslos.  __Lexa hatte ihr so viel Gutes von Ihrem besten Freund erzählt und sie selbst hatte sich so bemüht von diesem gemocht zu werden, doch anscheinend hatte Dieser keinerlei Interesse daran._  
_" **Das will ich hoffen** ", Bellamy ging an ihr vorbei, extra nah, damit er sie zur Seite schubsen konnte._  
_Fassungslos stand Clarke allein in der Küche und wartete auf Lexa und fragte sich, wie sie dies bei ihr ansprechen konnte._

_Dies war Lexas allerbester Freund schon seit dutzenden Jahren; und sie selbst war mit Lexa erst seit zwei Wochen zusammen._

_Auf wessen Seite, würde Lexa wohl stehen. Definitiv nicht auf ihrer._

 

Ein Schauer lief über Clarke's Körper als sie an diese Begegnung zurückdachte. Dieser Bellamy von damals, schien eine völlig andere Person zu sein, als der Bellamy, den sie in den letzten Tagen besser kennenlernen durfte.

 

" **Lexas bester Freund** ", erklärte Clarke ihrer Mutter.  
" **Und wie stellst du dir das mit der Universität vor?** "  
Clarke zuckte mit den Schultern und seufzte. **"Mum, ich bin einer der besten in allen Kursen, ich denke ich bekomme es hin, alles aus den verpassten Vorlesungen nachzuholen."**  
**"Sei doch nicht so naiv, Clarke. Das Leben ist nicht immer so einfach."**  
Fassungslos starrte Clarke ihre Mutter an. **"Ich weiß"** , fauchte sie mit kalter Stimme.  
Ihre Mutter ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen und stützte ihren Kopf durch ihre Arme. Abby sah müde aus. So unendlich müde.  
Ein saurer Geschmack breitete sich in Clarkes Mund aus. Ihre Mutter und ihr Stiefvater Kane hatten bestimmt ein komfortables sorgenloses Leben geführt, bevor sie aufgetaucht war und typisch für sich, wieder einmal alles ruiniert hatte. Clarke legte beruhigend ihre Hand auf den Rücken ihrer Mutter.  **"Vertrau mir einfach. Die letzten drei Jahre, habe ich es ja auch irgendwie hinbekommen mein Leben halbwegs auf die Reihe zu bekommen."**

  
**"Ich möchte dir ja vertrauen Schatz. Aber was ist wenn irgendetwas Schlimmes passiert und dies etwas in dir auslöst. Ich möchte dich nicht ein zweites Mal ohnmächtig irgendwo auf den Boden liegen finden und mit dir zum Krankenhaus fahren."**

Schmerzlich erinnerte sich Clarke an den Tag, an dem sie versuchte, sich das Leben zu nehmen.

  
_Ihr Vater war gerade gestorben und ihre Mutter hatte dauernd Schichtdienst im Krankenhaus, weswegen sie sie kaum noch zu sehen bekam._ _Clarke hörte auf eine ganze Weile zur Schule zu gehen und schloss sich in ihrem Zimmer ein, um sich unter ihrer schweren Bettdecke zu verstecken, die sich um ihren abgemagerten Körper legte und dessen Gewicht sie auf die Matratze drückte. Damals hatte Clarke das Gefühl gehabt zu ersticken. Dieses Gefühl der Leere, dass ihr die Illusion gab zu ersticken und zu verdursten gleichzeitig und sie in eine tiefe Dissoziation brachte, die dazu führte, dass sie meist minutenlang einfach nur ihre Wand anstarrte. Jedes Mal, wenn Clarke alleine zuhause war, ging sie in den alten Weinkeller ihres Vaters und schleppte eine Flasche wieder zurück in ihr Zimmer. Eigentlich hasste sie Rotwein, aber die Weißweinflaschen hatte sie in den letzten Wochen schon alle geleert. Es war komisch. Obwohl der Alkohol betäubte, gab er ihr gleichzeitig auch das Gefühl, wieder etwas spüren zu können. Im Internet hatte sie gelesen, dass Sachen wie Chillischoten oder Pfefferminzöl halfen, um aus einer Dissoziation zu kommen. Aber es war eine viel zu große Überwindung gewesen, die Schoten überhaupt in den Mund zu stecken und beim Pfefferminzöl wurde sie schon nach kurzer Zeit immun gegen das Brennen. Das einzige, was wirklich half, waren die mit Alkohol gefüllten Glasflaschen und die Rasierklingen, die Clarke in einer gelben CD-Hülle in ihrem Rucksack versteckte. Sie hatte mal versucht, sich von den Klingen zu lösen und hatte ihre damaligen feierlich in einen See geworfen, weil sie in dem Moment wirklich voller Naivität dachte, nur weil sie einen guten Tag hatte, würde das jetzt immer so sein und dass sie die Klingen nicht mehr brauchen würde. Falsch gedacht. Das nächste Mal als sie einfach etwas Spüren musste, lief sie voller Panik im Haus herum und suchte nach spitzen Gegenständen. Sie fummelte an einem Anspitzer herum und von dort eine Alternative herauszubekommen und zitterte am ganzen Körper bis sie wieder mit etwas Spitzen in ihre Haut eindrang. Damals hatte Clarke sich verrückt gefühlt, während sie durch Haus rannte und im Unterbewusstsein hatte ihr dies auch leicht gefallen. Sie war nicht echt. Sie war ein Charakter und Charaktere müssen interessant sein. Mit diesem Motto hatte sie sich selbst vor schlimmen Ereignissen geschützt und sich vor diesen abgesondert, als würde es nicht ihr passieren, sondern dem Charakter._  
_Doch an dem Tag half der Alkohol nicht. An dem Tag halfen auch die Klingen nicht. An dem Tag half auch nicht der Anruf bei der Seelsorge, denn die Leute die am anderen Ende der Leitung versuchten, einem zu helfen, hatten selber keine Ahnung von dem Thema._  
_Clarke war überzeugt davon, dass nichts besser werden würde. Und sie fühlte sich so unendlich einsam und allein. Sie gehörte nicht zu dieser Welt. Und dann tat sie es einfach. Ganz spontan ohne genau darüber nachzudenken und vielleicht schluckte sie auch absichtlich nicht genügend Tabletten. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, ihre Mutter würde sie nicht mehr alleine lassen. Und das die schreckliche unendliche nie aufhörende Einsamkeit aufhörte. Vielleicht wollte sie aber auch sterben. Das Problem bei Depressionen war, dass man weder leben noch sterben möchte. Man wollte einfach aufhören. Aufhören zu existieren._

 

 **"Es ist schon etwas Schlimmes passiert. Und wie du siehst, bin ich noch hier** ", murmelte Clarke.  
Ihre Mutter seufzte. " **Lass mich erst einmal mit Marcus reden**."  
Clarke mochte ihren Stiefvater Marcus Kane. Er machte ihre Mutter glücklich und war stets darum bemüht, für Clarke da zu sein.

Doch manchmal machte Clarke dieses Verhalten krank. Er war nicht ihr Vater. Und egal wie sehr er sich bemühte, könnte er nie ein Ersatz für Diesen sein.

  
Während ihre Mutter Marcus anrief, ging Clarke leise über die Wendeltreppe in ihr großes Zimmer.  
Ihr Raum war wunderschön. Der Boden war aus dunklem Parkett und die Wände waren zur Hälfte weiß und zur Hälfte in einem mintgrün gestrichen. Trotzdem fühlte sich Clarke in diesem Raum nicht zu Hause. Es kaum viel zu viel Sonnenlicht aus dem sperrangelweitoffenen Fenster und fiel in den Raum und außerdem war hier viel zu viel Platz. Clarke mochte kleine Räume lieber, mit einem flauschigen Teppich und einem abgedunkelten Licht. Hier fühlte sie sich nicht wohl.

Kurzerhand rief sie Bellamy an.

Fast schon automatisch tippte sie seine Nummer in ihr Handy, welche sie immer noch durch eine von Lexa erstellten Whatsappgruppe besaß, und lauschte dem nervigen Piepen.

  
" **Hallo?** ", zwitscherte eine ihr fremde Frauenstimme am Ende der Leitung.

  
" **Hallo? Ist Bellamy da?** "

  
Die Frau kicherte. " **Gib schon her, Roma.** "

  
Bellamys Stimme ertönte im Hintergrund.

  
" **Ja ist er, aber weißt du, er ist gerade ein wenig beschäftigt** ", wieder kicherte sie.

  
Wie Clarke Mädchen hasste, die dauernd kicherten. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

  
" **Das ist mir recht egal. Gib ihm mal das Handy, ihr könnt auch gleich noch weitervögeln.** "

  
Sie hörte wie Roma das Handy jemanden gab. **"Hallo? Clarke, bist du das?** ", hörte sie Bellamys atemlose Stimme.

" **Clarke?** ", wieder ein Kichern. " **So wie Clark Kent aus Spiderman?** "

  
Sie hörte ein Seufzen. " **Du meinst Superman, Baby.** "

Clarke hörte ein Klapsen und wieder ein Kichern. " **Geh schon mal unter die Dusche, ich komme gleich nach.** "

  
Geduldig wartete Clarke. " **Sorry..., warum rufst du an?** ", fragte Bellamy.

  
**"Ich habe dich einfach so schrecklich vermisst, Blake** ", sagte sie trocken.

  
Fast schon spürte sie Bellamys Lächeln am Ende der Leitung. " **Das will ich gern glauben, aber warum rufst du wirklich an?** "

  
Clarke zuckte mit den Schultern, bis sie bemerkte, dass Bellamy sie ja nicht sehen konnte.

  
" **Habe eben mit meiner Mutter geredet und sie fand die Idee mit der Liste nicht ganz so toll.** "

  
" **Du bist doch 21, also nehme ich mal an, dass du in der Lage bist, auch mal eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen** ", konterte Bellamy.

  
" **Es kann ja sein, dass es deine Eltern nicht interessiert was du machst und das dir ihre Meinung nicht wichtig ist, aber ich hätte schon gerne die Erlaubnis meiner Eltern.** "

Schweigen am anderen Ende. " **Meine Eltern sind tot.** "

  
Der Satz durchschnitt die Stille. Oh. _Oh._

  
" **Das tut mir leid**." Wie reagierte man auf so etwas?

  
" **Musst dir nicht leidtun, ist schon ne Weile her."**

  
" **Hhm... der Schmerz und das Vermissen hört ja trotzdem nicht einfach so auf. Egal, wie lange es her ist.** "

  
" **Du klingst so, als wüsstest du, wovon du sprichst. Hast du auch jemanden verloren?** "

  
Verloren. Wie sie dieses Wort hasste. Als hätte man die Möglichkeit einfach danach zu suchen und es wieder zu finden.

  
" **Du meinst außer Lexa?** ", Clarke lachte gezwungen. " **Mein Dad. Als ich 14 war.** "

  
" **Das wusste ich nicht.** "

" **Wie solltest du auch? Anscheinend haben wir doch ein bisschen mehr miteinander gemeinsam**."

  
Stille. " **Wir haben gar nichts gemeinsam** ", Bellamys fast schon monotone Stimme durchschnitt die Stille wie ein frisch geschärftes Schwert.

  
Clarke fühlte Wut in sich aufwallen. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder falsch gemacht? Sie überging sein letztes Kommentar.

" **Egal, eigentlich rufe ich an, um weitere Details mit dir zu besprechen.** **Ich hab mir gedacht, wir machen erst einmal die Sachen, die wir hier in der Nähe machen können. Das Meer ist nur etwa 50 Minuten Autofahrt entfernt.** "

  
" **Ist es nicht etwas zu kalt, um jetzt zu dieser Jahreszeit schwimmen zu gehen?** "

  
" **Da hast du recht. Aber du kannst ja Roma mitnehmen, die kann dich dann ja wärmen** ", fügte sie leicht schnippisch hinzu.

  
" **Höre ich da etwa Eifersucht heraus, Prinzessin**?"

  
" **Kannst du mich verdammt noch mal aufhören so zu nennen?"**

  
" **Nah. Ich glaube ich passe. Also Meer, ja? Wann hattest du dir das denn vorgestellt?** "

  
Clarke überlegte. Genaue Gedanken hatte sie sich noch nicht gemacht.

  
" **Übermorgen? Da soll es wenigstens etwas wärmer sein, als die letzten Tage und wir werden nicht erfrieren müssen.** "

  
" **Die Eisprinzessin – Der Film.** "

 

" **Haha. Sehr kreativ.** "

  
" **Danke. Ich bemühe mich sehr.** ", fast schon spürte Clarke sein Zwinkern durch den Handybildschirm.

 **"Bellamy, kommst du? Sonst besorg's ich mir noch selber!** ", ertönte Romas Stimme wieder im Hintergrund.

  
" **Ich glaub, da brauch dich jemand** ", merkte Clarke an. " **Dich und deine überaus männliche pulsierende Fleischpeitsche** ", Clarke grinste.

Bellamy lachte. " **Solche Ausdrücke habe ich gar nicht von dir erwartet.** "

  
" **Ist aus Ladykracher glaube ich. Diese Comedysendung im Fernsehen.** "

  
" **Klingt super niveauvoll.** "

  
" **Ist es auch.** "

  
" **Außerdem heißt das Liebe-machen, Prinzessin.** "

  
" **Alles klar, Liebe-machen. Das ich nicht lache. Danke für die Aufklärung.** "

  
" **Gern geschehen. Immer wieder gern. Ich könnte dich auch auf praktische Weise aufklären, und nicht nur durch die Theorie."**

  
Clarke riss ihre Augen auf. **"Ist das dein Ernst? Das ist im Bezug auf in welcher Situation wir uns gerade befunden, leicht makaber, findest du nicht?"**

  
**"Sorry, war aus Gewohnheit"** , wenn Clarke sich nicht täuschte, klang er sogar ein wenig verlegen.

  
" **Bellamy! Ich bin nackt!** ", schrie Roma im Hintergrund. Bellamy hüstelte.

  
" **Bellamy, hast du gehört? Sie ist nackt** ", wiederholte Clarke und lachte.

  
" **Du solltest wirklich höhere Ansprüche bei deinen Partnern haben.** "

  
" **Wüsstest du, wie sie aussieht, würdest du das jetzt nicht sagen.** "

  
" **Dann noch viel Spaß, du Hengst"** , Clarke kicherte. Ja, sie kicherte tatsächlich.

  
Sie hörte wie Bellamy auflegte und steckte das Handy wieder in ihre Hosentasche.

  
Dann dachte sie über das Gespräch nach und hatte die leichte Ahnung,

dass sie und Bellamy auf den Weg waren,

Freunde zu werden.


	8. Konfrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Autofahrt zum Meer

Durch irgendein Wunder hatte Marcus es geschafft Clarke's Mutter zu überreden und hatte ihr sogar die Erlaubnis erteilt, seinen blauen VW Bus auszuleihen.

  
So kam es also, dass sie zwei Tage später vor Bellamys Wohnungsgebäude stand, lässig am Wagen gelehnt.

  
Tatsächlich war der Himmel überwiegend blau und nur vereinzelte graue Wolken zerstörten die Weite des Horizonts. Trotzdem war es noch nicht warm genug, um keine Jacke mitzunehmen, weshalb Clarke ihre grauschwarze Calvin Klein Jacke trug, die sie für 30 Euro vor etwa einem Jahr aus einem Second-Hand-Shop gekauft hatte. Diese Jacke war einer ihrer liebsten Besitze und sie trug sie fast jeden Tag. Mit ihren gelb lackierten Fingernägeln schnippste sie Asche vom Ende ihrer Zigarette.

  
"Du weißt schon, dass man davon Krebs bekommt?", merkte Bellamy mit ironischen Unterton an, als er auf sie zu marschierte.

  
"Oh bitte heilige Zigarette, erlöse mich doch von den Qualen des Lebens!", erwiderte Clarke mit lauter übertriebender Stimme.

  
"Das kann ich doch auch erledigen", Bellamy schmunzelte. Dann kam ein kurzer peinlicher Moment, als Bellamy vor ihr stehen blieb und sie beide nicht wussten, wie sie sich begrüßen sollten. Für eine Umarmung kannten sie sich noch nicht lange genug; aber Händeschütteln wirkte zu unpersönlich. Clarke unterdrückte ein nervöses falsches Husten und drehte sich stattdessen um, um die Autotür aufzuschieben.

  
"Fährst du oder soll ich fahren?", fragte Bellamy. Clarke zuckte mit den Schultern.

  
"Kommt darauf an, ob du ein guter Fahrer bist. Ich möchte meinem Stiefvater nicht seinen zerschrotteten Wagen wiederbringen.

  
" "Das kommt darauf an, wie du 'gut fahren' definierst."

  
"Allein das, lässt mich darauf schließen, dass die Antwort auf meine Frage eher ein 'Nein' ist."

  
"Ich bin ein fantastischer Fahrer, Prinzessin." Clarke überlegte.

  
"Okay, dann fahr du. Ich bin sowieso ein wenig eingerostet; es ist 'ne Weile her, dass ich selber gefahren bin."

  
Daraufhin schleuderte Bellamy seinen abgewetzten Rucksack, den er lässig über die rechte Schulter getragen hatte, auf den Rücksitz und machte es sich vorm Lenkrad bequem. Clarke ließ sich neben ihm auf den Beifahrersitz nieder und drehte das Radio auf. Die Anfangsmelodie von "Under pressure" von Queen erklang und Clarke gab einen freudigen Laut von sich. Nachdem Bellamy aufs Gaspedal trat und den Parkplatz verließ, schielte er leicht lächelnd in die Richtung der Blondine.

  
"Du magst Queen?" Clarke hob herausfordernd die Augenbrauen und starrte ihn an. "Du etwa nicht?"

  
"Doch natürlich, Queen ist meine Lieblingsband; damals gab es wenigstens noch gute Musik."

  
"Alles klar Opa, wäre nur alles noch so wie in den alten Zeiten", Clarke veralberte ihn. Noch während sie sprach, begann sie mit ihren Händen auf einem imaginären Schlagzeug über ihren Knien den Tack nachzumachen. Dann, als die Stimmen von David Bowie und Freddie Mercurys endlich einsetzten, überraschte Bellamy sie, in dem er mit seiner eigenen Stimme mit einsetzte. _Pressure pushing down on me, pressing down on you no man ask for."_ In seiner Stimme war keine Schüchterheit rauszuhören, sondern er plärrte übertrieben laut los, obwohl er leicht schief sang. Trotzdem war seine Stimme angenehm und Clarke konnte sich nur schwer ein Grinsen verkneifen. _"Under pressure that brings a building down..."_ , nun setzte Clarke auch ein. Bei Queensongs war es ihr praktisch unmöglich nicht mitzusingen.

  
Beide schafften es nicht wirklich, aufeinander abgestimmt zu singen und verfehlten auch einige Töne, doch trotzdem sprudelten die Glückshormone auf Clarke ein und sie öffnete kurzentschlossen das Autofenster.

  
Die kalte Luft streichelte ihr Gesicht und der Wind zerzauste ihre Haare. Sie zitterte leicht, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein der Luft zugeschriebenen Kälteschauer war, oder ein durch das Unbeschwertheitsgefühl ausgelöster Hitzeschauer, der ihr eine prickelnde angenehme Gänsehaut verpasste. Sie streckte eine Hand aus dem Fenster und bewegte diese in Wellenbewegungen hoch und runter und spürrte den Widerstand der ihr entgegenkommenden Luft.

  
_"Kick my brains around the floor. These are the days it never rains but it pours!"_

  
Als der Song wenig später viel zu früh durch einen der Radiomoderatoren unterbrochen wurde, ließ sich Clarke erschöpft zurück auf ihre Rückenlehne fallen und pustete sich eine verirrte blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Bellamy drehte die Lautstärke vom Radio herunter und schaute zufrieden auf die Straße, die sie gerade überquerten. Die Landschaft am Straßenrand war schon hügeliger geworden und er bildete sich ein, schon das Salz der Luft zu schmecken.

  
"Kann ich dich mal was fragen?", zögerlich schaute Clarke in seiner Richtung.

  
"Klar", Bellamy zuckte mit den Schultern. Stille. Kurz sah Bellamy zu ihr herüber und sah, wie sie sich auf die Lippe biss und nachdachte.

  
"Warum hasst du mich eigentlich so?", ihre Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar, doch trotzdem kam es Bellamy so vor, als hätte sie ihm einen Eimer mit eiskalten Wasser über den Kopf geschüttet.

  
"Was?", fragte er entsetzt.

  
"Naja, du kannst nicht wirklich verleugnen, dass du mich seit du mich kennengelernt hast, mich nicht wirklich leiden konntest."

  
Nun war es an Bellamy nachzudenken und sich Wörter wie Puzzleteile in einen Satz zurechtzulegen. "Ich habe dich nie gehasst, Clarke", sagte er mit ernster Stimme.

  
"Ach nicht?!", plötzlich wurde Clarke wütend. "Warum hast du es dir dann zur Aufgabe gemacht, mich jedes Mal wenn du mich gesehen hast, fertig zu machen? Hab ich dir je was getan?"

  
Bellamy zuckte zusammen bei ihrem schroffen Ton und umklammerte des Lenkrad fester. "Fuck, Clarke es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab' dich nie gehasst, ich kannte dich ja nicht mal. Ich mochte nicht das, wofür du stehst. "

  
"Und wofür stehe ich deiner Meinung nach?", Clarke verschränkte die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und starrte ihn ohne zu blinzeln herausfordernd an. Er seufzte.

  
"Hör zu; ich habe nicht gerade gute Erfahrungen mit der Oberschicht gemacht, aber es war verdammt falsch, dass an dir auszulassen und meine persönlichen Erfahrungen direkt mit jedem aus der Oberschicht zu verbinden, den ich treffe", seine Entschuldigung wirkte ehrlich gemeint.

  
"Also der einzige Grund aus dem du mich fertig gemacht hast, ist weil meine Eltern Geld hatten?", fassungslos starrte sie Bellamy an. "Was für ein verdammtes Klischee."

  
"Das war nicht der einzige Grund, irgendwann werde ich es dir erklären, glaube mir. Und ich hoffe du wirst es dann verstehen." Clarke seufzte.

  
Was war denn so schlimm, was er ihr jetzt noch nicht erzählen konnte? "Okay."

  
Bellamy entspannte sich wieder. "Jetzt bin ich dran."

  
Fragend sah Clarke ihn an. "Womit?"

  
"Ich darf dir jetzt eine Frage stellen", er zwinkerte ihr zu und lächelte leicht, doch das Lächeln reichte nicht bis in seine honigbraunen Augen.

  
"Schieß los", Clarke schaute wieder aus dem Fenster.

  
"Was war das verrückteste was du je gemacht hast?" Die Frage traf Clarke unvorbereitet. "Sag das erste, was dir in den Sinn kommt."

  
"Uhhh... ich hab mal das Motorboot meines Dads zerschrottet... als ich 9 Jahre alt war", Clarke musste bei dieser Erinnerung lächeln.

  
"Mit Absicht, oder ausversehen?"

  
"Natürlich ausversehen; ich war 9! Ich habe mich heimlich alleine ins Boot gesetzt, habe den Motor gestartet, und habe vorher leider nicht bedacht, dass ich nicht gerade wusste, wie man lenkt. Tja, das Boot ist dann an einem Felsen zerschellt." Mit großen Augen sah Bellamy sieh an.

  
"Und das hast du überlebt?"

  
"Ich bin vorher runtergesprungen, du Depp."

  
"Ich fühle mich verbal angegriffen, Griffin." Clarke lachte.

  
"Zum Glück habe ich nicht besonders viel Ärger damals bekommen, da mein Dad einfach nur froh war, dass ich es rechzeitig aus dem Boot geschafft hatte."

  
"Theoretisch zählt das aber nicht, da du das nicht aus Absicht getan hast, weshalb du die Frage noch immer nicht beantwortet hast."

  
Genervt verdrehte Clarke die Augen. "Keine Ahnung, du Rebell. Ich bin wie du es so schön formulieren würdest, 'behütet' aufgewachsen und habe noch nicht viel Verrücktes gemacht."

  
"Auch nicht sexuell?", Bellamy hob die Augenbrauen und brachte sich vor Clarke's Faust in Sicherheit.

  
"Doch. Aber das geht dich absolut nichts an", zufrieden musste sie feststellen, dass sie mit diesen Worten Bellamy leicht aus dem Konzept gebracht hat. Er starrte sie an, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wendete sich wieder der Straße zu. "Ich wusste doch, da steckt irgendwo ein Freak in dir, Prinzessin."

  
Clarke stöhnte; sie konnte diesen dämlichen Spitznamen nicht mehr hören.

  
Sie fuhren an einem gelben Schild vorbei, welches ihnen mitteilte, dass sie bald da wären.

  
"Du bist wieder dran", teilte ihr Bellamy mit.

 

Und Clarke überlegte.</p>

**Author's Note:**

> Kommentare steigern sofort meine Motivation weiter zu schreiben. ;-) Wahrscheinlich liest hier das auch niemand, da es auf deutsch ist, aber bei meinen zwei englischen fanfiktions habe ich einfach zu schnell die Motivation verloren. ^-^


End file.
